Pokemon-Sinnoh League Smash
by Darkone4587
Summary: It's time for the Sinnoh League and this year four trainers from across the Sinnoh region converge on the tournament to do battle and determine who shall earn the title of Sinnoh League Champion.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 1**

On an island with five large stadiums large crowds of people and Pokémon wander around as a large group of trainers start to line up outside the largest of the stadiums, among them a girl with long red hair styled into twin tails in a black outfit with a skirt and with a whip wrapped around her left leg walks up to the crowds seriously.

"Is that her?" Someone in the crowd asks curiously. "She seems younger than I thought."

"Dude be quite, even if she doesn't look like it she's dangerous."

"How so?"

"Did you hear what she did to her last opponent, she completely destroyed his team before smacking him around and crushing his Gym Badges so he couldn't compete."

"Wow that's harsh, and their letting her in?"

"Yeah, they say she's a favorite to win and that she might have a chance against Cynthia."

"Damn, I hope I don't have to fight against her."

"Yeah but with our luck she'll be our first opponent."

As they talk on the girl stands around overhearing their conversation and resisting the urge to grab her whip.

"Keep it together for now, just get into the counter and register."

"Um excuse me?" A voice asks from behind her.

As she turns around she sees a boy with black hair only slightly shorter than her wearing a green outfit with a white undershirt and a green hat standing around holding onto a large backpack as he looks desperately at her.

"What is it?"

"Is this where the registration office is?"

"Yeah, you register here, but why would a kid need to know that?"

"Kid, I'm fifteen years old, and your no older than me."

"Okay you can be here, just don't cause a scene and stop talking to me."

"Okay, thank you for your help." The boy says happily.

As the pair stand around in line a girl with blond hair styled into pig tails in brown overalls with a blue undershirt and a cowboy hat rides in on a Gogoat before getting off and walking up to the boy.

"Is this where y'all go to sign up?"

"Yeah, this is the line for the registration office."

"Well thank ya, I do appreciate it."

A while later the line starts to move and before long the group finds themselves in front of the multiple registers where identical women with pink hair in nurses outfits stand around in front of computers and Poke'ball scanners registering the trainers that come by.

"Okay then, Miss Nao from the Survival Area, you are officially registered and your number for the preliminaries is One Five Seven." The woman says happily. "Do you have any questions?"

"No."

As she looks on she sees the boy standing in front of another identical woman.

"Okay then, Mister Egil from Sandgem Town, you are now officially registered and your number for the preliminaries is Two Five Eight." The woman says happily. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um yes, when and where are the preliminaries?"

"They're in two hours in this stadium."

"Thank you."

As she walks around dismissively she sees the girl and her Gogoat in front of another one of the women.

"Okay then, Miss Tamia from Solaceon Town you are now officially registered and your number for the preliminaries is Five Eight One." The woman says happily. "Do you have any questions?"

"No thank ya, I got everything under control."

As she walks off she's then approached by a blond haired boy in a blue suit and a red tie with a white undershirt.

"Well hello there miss, it's quite rare to see such a beauty in a competition like this." The boy says to Tamia trying to sound seductive. "My name is Balin, how about we have ourselves some fun after all this is over."

"Sorry, but I don got time for this." Tamia says before jumping onto her Gogoat. "See ya later."

"What an annoying man." Nao says seriously as she walks away from the man. "I hope I don't have to deal with someone like that much."

After a while of sitting around a loud tune is heard over the speakers all over the island before a voice is quickly hear.

"Will all trainers registered for the Sinnoh League Tournament please report to the central arena for the preliminary round."

In the middle of the large stadium the trainers stand around in front of a short man with a long white beard in a red shirt with a light blue stripe and light green shorts and a backwards blue hat.

"Hello and welcome everyone to Lily of the Valley Island and this year's Sinnoh League tournament, as you know the person who wins this tournament will have the right to challenge the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia for the title of Champion." The man says seriously to the group. "My name is Charles Goodshow and as president of the Pokémon League association it's my pleasure to welcome you all here as we begin the preliminary round."

The trainers in the crowd scream out excitedly as he stands before them.

"Okay then, out of the hundreds registered for the tournament only five hundred and twelve of you will advance to the next round, and then you'll be split up between four separate blocks, where the winner of each block will head to the semifinals and onto the final round, now then let's begin the preliminary round."

A minute later in a trainers reconvene in small arena's outside in the back end of the island as they stand around opposite other trainers.

"Okay then trainers here's how the preliminaries will work." A voice says over the speakers. "In these preliminaries, your advancement is point based you'll accumulate points by battling the various opponents in front of you, you'll get points depending on your performance and you'll lose points if you lose and gain more if you win with no points for a draw, each of these matches will last at most five minutes and you'll have one hour in total for the preliminaries. On top of that your all standing on warp panels when your match ends whether by time out or a win or lose you'll be teleported to another field to fight another opponent and you can only use one Pokémon during this round, so then let's begin the preliminaries."

As the trainers stand they take out and then throw out their Poke'balls as various battles begin in all of the small fields.

In one of them Egil stands alongside a Mawile in front of an opponent with a Talonflame.

"Okay Talonflame, let's break through these opponents." The opponent says seriously. "Talonflame, Flare Blitz."

Talonflame immediately bursts into flames, before rushing at Mawile who then jumps out of the way as Talonflame crashes into the ground.

"Now Wile, Thunder Fang."

As Mawile hangs in the air it charges towards the ground with its back jaws electrified, before bringing it forward and then chomping on Talonflame knocking it out.

"Thank you Wile."

Mawile walks up to Egil as he starts petting it, suddenly the warp panel under Egil teleports him and Mawile away.

Meanwhile in another arena Nao stands in front of an opponent with a Chandelure alongside her Lucario as Chandelure starts charging at Lucario.

"Chandelure, Fire Blasts."

Chandelure then lets out a large burst of fire out at Lucario who barely charges the attack, before jumping up into the air at Chandelure.

"Rook, Dark Pulse."

Lucario gathers dark energy into its hands before blasting it point black at Chandelure knocking it out.

"Great job Rook."

Nao looks on happily as Lucario looks on seriously, suddenly the warp panel under Nao activates and then she and Lucario teleport away.

Meanwhile Tamia stands against an opponent with a Sableye as she stands alongside her blue Medicham as it charges at Sableye.

"Now Med, Zen Headbutt."

Medicham charges at Sableye as it takes its head and headbutts it only for Sableye to shirk the attack.

"What was that using a Psychic move against a Dark type, don't you know anything?" Tamia's opponent says mockingly. "Now then Sableye, Shadow Claw."

Sableye charges at Medicham slashing at it repeatedly in rapid succession.

"Now then Med, Ice Punch."

Medicham breaks Sableye out of its attack leaving it unguarded in mid air before it takes it's fist and concentrates as they become covered in frost and then it repeatedly punches Sableye freezing it and knocking it out.

"Sableye!"

"That was awesome Med." Tamia says jumping into the air.

Medicham looks on before giving a thumbs up, suddenly the warp panel underneath Tamia activates and then she and Medicham teleport away.

Meanwhile in another arena Balin stands alongside his Alakazam against an opponent with a Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt, Night Slash."

Crawdaunt starts running up to Alakazam, before it jumps into the air before shooting off balls of green energy out at Crawdaunt knocking it down, before it starts sitting up.

"What the, you aren't giving it commands?"

"Oh why should I my Pokémon are able to determine my intentions without me having to say a single word." Balin says seriously. "Especially my Alak here."

Alakazam floats up into the air before unleashing a blast of bright light knocking out Crawdaunt.

"Well then that was entertaining right Alak?"

Alakazam lands on the ground looking disinterested, suddenly the warp panel underneath Balin activates and then he and Alakazam are teleported away.

As time goes on more and more battles go on with the various trainers winning and losing various battles all across the arenas, but before long Egil and Nao end up against each other.

"Oh your that girl that helped me before." Egil says looking at Nao. "I would like to thank you, but I can't lose here."

"Well then let's just see what you can do."

Lucario charges at Mawile as it jumps out of the way.

"Now Lucario, Flash Cannon."

Lucario blast energy out at Mawile as it dodges out of the way and stands next to Egil.

"Looks like we've got a tough one, I guess it's time to use this." Egil says as he pulls a Mega Ring out of his bag.

"A Key Stone?" Nao says looking at the Mega Ring.

Suddenly a loud blare is heard across all the arena signaling the end of battle, before a voice comes out from over the speakers.

"Okay then all trainers, the preliminary round is over and we'll tally up the scores and then display the numbers of the ones who will advance to the next round."

A while later the trainers look at a large screen showing various numbers representing the various trainers.

"Yes I'm able to advance." Egil says excitedly, before looking at Nao. "How about you?"

"Of course I made it through, but please stop talking to me." Nao says before walking off.

A while later inside of a hotel Nao walks up to her room before seeing Egil opening the door across from her.

"What is this?"

"Oh, I guess we're neighbors." Egil says happily before looking at Nao. "I'm thankful for all your help."

"Just shut up and don't associate with me."

As the pair talk Tamia and Balin open the doors right next to them.

"Well I've got some pretty neighbors."

"Oh you two from before, it's nice to see y'all." Tamia says happily. "How bout we celebrate us advancing."

"Just shut up and be quite, I have to get ready for tomorrow." Nao says annoyed as she walks into her room. "If your all going to be loud, I'm going to crush you with all my might."

Nao walks in and slams her door walking into her room.

"Well she has an attitude on her, despite her nice looks well it doesn't subtract much." Balin says thinking about Nao. "But this one here has way more points, especially in a certain area."

"What're you talking about?" Tamia asks Balin curiously. "It wasn't anything nasty isn't it?"

"Well it sounded like a complement wasn't it?"

As the trio talk outside Nao sits around in her room annoyed by the ones outside.

"Damn it, I'm surrounded by idiots."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 2**

In her room Nao wakes up with her hair down, before looking around and seeing her Poke'balls lined up on her nightstand with her Pokémon resting inside, before she gets out of bed and walks towards the window and seeing Egil rushing along with his Mawile following behind him.

"What's that idiot doing?"

As Nao looks on she sees the jumbo tron from the stadium showing a series of numbers slowly counting down.

"So then, it's about time for the first round to start." Nao says to herself seriously. "It's time I get ready."

Meanwhile Egil rushes up to a ice cream stand with a woman with long blond hair in a black outfit stands around in front of the stand looking seriously at the menu.

"So what should I get?" She asks herself as she stares at the menu. "Maybe the chocolate, or the rocky road, or maybe sherbet."

"Can't go wrong with classic vanilla." Egil says walking up to the woman.

"Your right, vanilla it is."

A minute later the pair sit on a bench eating ice cream with Mawile eating some as well.

"It looks like you and that Pokémon are quite close."

"Yup, Wile was my first Pokémon and is my trusted partner."

As Egil says this Mawile looks on happily, before blushing.

"So are you spectating the tournament?"

"No, I'm in it." Egil says thinking about things. "Well even I'm surprised I've made it this far."

"Why's that?"

"Well I only went out on my journey because someone encouraged me that it would be a good idea, I never thought I would be in the Sinnoh League."

"Well you made it this far so you should be confident about it." The woman says happily. "You could make it all the way to challenge the champion."

"Your right, I'll try my best." Egil says excitedly standing up.

"Well then you better hurry up." The woman says pointing to the stadium jumbo tron. "They're going to be announcing the set up's for the blocks and the first round matches."

"Oh thanks." Egil says finishing his ice cream. "Come on Wile."

Egil and Mawile rush off as the woman looks on happily.

"Well good luck kid, hope to see how far you'll go." The woman says eating her ice cream, before it drops on the ground. "Now I've gotta get more."

Meanwhile in the stadium Balin looks around looking at the various trainers gathered around the stadium waiting for the countdown to end.

"So many cute honeys." Balin says excitedly. "Maybe one of them would like to hook up."

"What y'all doing over there?" Tamia asks walking up to Balin. "Y'all better not be causing trouble, like last night."

"Oh come on, I didn't cause trouble last night."

"You made a mess and killed all the fun last night, asking all those dumb questions about love and romance."

"What, I just wanted to find out my chances with such a lovely lady."

"You just go around flirting with any girl in sight, don't ya."

"I don't, I just like having some open options." Balin says nervously. "But I'm incredibly loyal when I actually start something."

"Oh really?"

"Really, if you'd like to find out."

"Sorry, but I'ma decline."

As the pair talk Egil walks up to the pair in a hurry, before stopping exhausted and staring at the jumbo tron.

"Good I made it." Egil says exhausted.

"Ah, Egil you excited?" Tamia asks curiously. "If we gotta go against each other, I aint gonna go easy on ya."

"I wouldn't want you to." Egil says still catching his breath. "I'll give it my all as well."

"And I won't go easy either, even against some cute honeys." Balin says happily. "But maybe I could be convinced."

"If that's all it takes then you don't have the will to win what so ever." Nao says walking up to the group. "Your all such fools, getting all buddy buddy with each other last night even though you might have to fight each other today."

"What a friendly rivalry always helps someone push themselves and help them become stronger." Tamia says excitedly. "Well that's what I think."

"Whatever, just don't get in my way."

As the foursome stand around the countdown reaches zero with the image of a man in a judge's uniform looking on seriously.

"So then the five hundred and twelve of you here are the ones who will move onto the first round of the tournament." The man says seriously to the crowd. "Now then from here on we'll be splitting you all into four blocks consisting of one hundred and twenty eight trainers for the first round which will split you all in half, from then there will be seven more rounds before the winners of each block head to the Semi-finals."

The crowd looks on stunned as the screen displays images of the numbers and figures.

"Now each block will take place in one of the smaller stadiums on the and the sub stadiums surrounding them." The man says explaining things. "Now then the match up and the times will be displayed in the Pokémon center around the stadium, the first match up should begin within the hour and with that I wish you all good luck."

With the video done the trainers rush out of the stadium to see the match ups for the battles to come, with the foursome amongst them.

Soon they arrive and start looking at the monitors around them displaying images of trainers.

"Looks like I'm in C Block." Balin says looking at the monitor. "What about you honey?"

"Don't call me honey." Tamia says annoyed. "I managed to get into B Block, so I won't get a chance to beat you yet."

"Well I'm in D Block so we won't have to fight each other yet." Egil says nervously as he looks at the monitor, looking at the picture of his opponent. "I wonder what kind of person my opponent is?"

"None of that matters." Nao says annoyed by the group. "Just count yourselves luck you don't have to fight me, because I'm in A Block."

"So then we're all in different blocks huh?" Tamia asks curiously thinking about things. "Well if we wanna fight each other then all we gotta do is make it to the finals."

"Yeah, let's meet in the finals dear sweet honeys." Balin says excitedly before rushing off. "Now I've gotta match to win rather soon."

"Well when's your match?" Tamia asks Egil curiously.

"Well mines this afternoon."

"Mines around that time to, so should we watch each other's matches?"

"That would be nice." Egil says happily. "What about you Nao?"

"I guess I'll watch, maybe to see if you fools are any good." Nao says jokingly. "Hopefully you can all measure up."

A minute later the trio arrive in one of the smaller stadiums looking onto the field as Balin stands opposite a young woman with long blond hair in front of a blank field.

"Now we will begin the first round of the C Block, between Balin and Suzie, this will be a two on two battle." The announcer says to the crowd explaining things to the crowd. "We will spin the wheel to determine what type of field these two will be fighting on."

On the screen over his head the series of images quickly flash before it slows down and slows down before stopping on the image of a field before stopping on an image of a field covered in tall grass.

"These two will be battling on the field of tall grass." The announcer says as the blank field falls into the ground.

As the crowd watches a field with tall grass emerges from the ground as they watch on before it reaches the top and the announcer signals the start of battle with the pair throwing out Poke'balls onto the field.

"Come on Vespiquen." Suzie says as a Vespiquen appears from the Poke'ball.

"Solla, my dear." Balin says as an Absol appears from the Poke'ball.

Vespiquen and Absol start charging at each other with Absol taking it's claw and covering it in shadowy energy slashing at Vespiquen who jumps back from the attack.

"What it's using attacks without orders."

"Yes, my Pokémon don't need orders from me they can attack without my orders at all." Balin says explaining things. "So then what will you do now?"

"Damn, Vespiquen Fell Stinger."

Vespiquen charges at Absol trying to sting it, only for Absol to dodge out of the way and then charges at it again.

"Vespiquen, Attack Order."

As Absol charges again Vespiquen unleashes a sent that sends small bees from its body before they charge at Absol pushing it back.

"Vespiquen, Air Slash."

Vespiquen moves it's arms creating a gust of air that blasts out at Absol, knocking it back further. Absol decides to fall into the tall grass hiding away from Vespiquen as it flies back up into the air to search for it.

"Vespiquen, Attack Order."

Vespiquen unleashes more smaller bees that start wandering the grass searching for Absol. Suddenly Absol jumps out of the grass slashing through Vespiquen as it falls to the ground unconscious.

"Vespiquen is unable to battle Absol is the winner." The announcer says observing the battle.

"Good job Solla." Balin says happily. "Now then what're you going to do honey."

"Come on ." Suzie says throwing out a Poke'ball with a popping out of it. "Now , Dazzling Gleam."

unleashes a flash of light throughout the tall grass with Absol being knocked back from the attack, before charging at slashing it with its claw covered in shadowy energy but is seemingly unaffected by the attack.

" 's ability is Filter, that means that super effective moves don't do as much damage."

"Well then Solla's ability might be able to counter that."

Suddenly falls over unconscious from the attack.

"Solla's ability is Super Luck, meaning the chances of critical hits are higher than normal."

" is unable to battle, Balin is the winner." The announcer says signaling the end of battle.

"Well then honey, sorry I had to beat you but how about later we." Balin says flirting with Suzie, before she walks off ignoring Balin. "Hey wait where are you going?"

"Does he ever learn." Tamia says watching him.

"Well he does have some skill." Nao says as she starts getting up. "But I think it's about time I get ready for my match, stop by if you want to learn what a real match is."

"Well she's cocky aint she."

"Well I think it'll be an interesting match." Egil says nervously. "Should we get Balin?"

"Just leave the perv." Tamia walking off.

A while later Tamia, Egil, and Balin arrive in another stadium where they see Nao holding onto her whip as she stands opposite her opponent a large muscular man with short black hair, as the image of an icy field appears on the screen.

"Now the battle between Nao and Michael will begin." The announcer says signaling the start of battle as the pair throw out their Poke'balls.

"Now then Primeape, let's do this." Michael says seriously as a Primeape appears.

"Anzu, let's get serious." Nao says as an Azumarill appears.

"Now Primeape, Cross Chop."

Primeape charges at Azumarill attempting to attack it, only for Azumarill to quickly dodge the attack.

"Anzu, Play Rough."

Azumarill rushes behind Primeape attacking it and knocking it out instantly.

"What the Primeape."

"Your attack was pointless, a Pokémon like that can't even hurt my Anzu."

"Well then how about this, Toxicroak Poison Jab." Michael says towing out a Poke'ball with a Toxicroak popping out and charging at Azumarill.

"Anzu, Bulldoze."

Azumarill jumps up into the air creating a small earthquake knocking out Toxicroak instantly.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle Nao is the winner."

"Excellent Anzu." Nao says happily. "Did everyone see that, that's what a true battle is."

As the group watches on stunned from the quick battle a tall boy with black hair watches on from the top of the stands.

"Oh Nao, still trying to act strong." The boy says looking at Nao. "I can't wait to crush you all over again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 3**

Outside of the stadium Nao walks out seriously looking as the various people in the crowd talk among themselves, before looking at her and watching her stunned.

"Well of course their amazed by me, I'm one of the best trainers here."

"That was amazing Nao." Egil says rushing up to her. "You finished that battle really quick."

"Well of course." Nao says embarrassed by his praise. "I'm one of the strongest trainers here."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Tamia says walking up to the pair alongside Balin. "You haven't seen my battle yet."

"Well what about my battle?"

"It was okay, but mine will be much better." Tamia says boasting.

"When is your match?" Egil asks curiously.

"Well mine will be happening soon to." Egil says nervously.

"Well perk up, you've gotta get pumped for your match."

"I guess."

"Well whatever." Nao says seriously as she starts walking off. "I might watch your battles, just to stake out the competition."

"Well y'all better get ready for a fascinating battle." Tamia yells out annoyed.

"Well your still beautiful my lady." Balin says handing Tamia a rose.

"Yeah yeah." Tamia says walking off.

A while later Egil and Balin watch from the stands with Nao watching from the stairs as Tamia stands in the middle of a stadium opposite a small girl in a large dress, with a barren flat field.

"I feel sorry, but I can't go easy on ya just because you're a kid." Tamia says looking at her opponent.

"What, I'm not a kid." The girl says annoyed. "I might be older than you, ya fatty."

"Fatty!" Tamia yells out shocked. "Okay then no holding back my punches."

The judge then signals the start of battle before the pair throw out their Poke'balls with an Ampharos and a Cloyster popping out.

"Let's do this Amp." Tamia says excitedly.

"We might have a type disadvantage, but that doesn't mean we'll back down." The girl says seriously. "Cloyster, Spikes."

Cloyster shoots out a series of spikes out onto the battlefield in front of Ampharos.

"Be careful Amp those might cause some problems." Tamia says to Ampharos who looks back at her seriously. "Now charge in and use Discharge."

Ampharos charges in stepping onto the spikes occasionally causing it to wince in pain, before jumping into the air and unleashing a large blast of electricity all over hitting Cloyster before it shakes off the attack, by retreating into its shell.

"Is that all my Cloyster's shell is tougher than stone a simple blast of electricity won't affect it." The girl says boasting. "Now Cloyster, Icicle Spear."

Cloyster shoots out large spikes of ice out at Ampharos as it attempts to dodge the attacks but ends up stepping on the spikes slowing it down before the ice spikes slam into it knocking it down into more spikes.

"Amp, Power Gem."

Ampharos forces itself back onto its feet before unleashing a series of stones out at Cloyster, with the attack seemingly having no effect.

"Is that all, Cloyster finish them off with Icicle Spear."

"Amp, Thunderbolt."

Cloyster gets ready to launch out more icy spikes, before it can Ampharos lets out a more focused blast of electricity aimed at a spot on Cloyster's shell.

"What's going on?" The girl asks curiously, as she looks on she sees one of the stones from earlier lodged into Cloyster's shell with electricity pumping into it shocking it. "How did that happen?"

"The stones from Power Gem are harder than diamonds when focused, so we launched out a hard one among a few duds."

Suddenly Cloyster falls to the ground knocked out from the constant electricity.

"All right Amp!"

The girl returns Cloyster to its Poke'ball before grabbing another one and looking out at Tamia seriously.

"I didn't think I would have to go all out so soon." The girl says seriously. "I underestimated you fatty."

"Stop calling me fatty!"

"Whatever, now then my precious Gabite take them out."

The girl throws out the Poke'ball with a Gabite popping out and crashing into the ground before roaring out intensely, as the judge signals the start of battle.

"Now Gabite, Sandstorm."

Gabite stomps around unleashing a large torrent of sand around the arena blocking everyone's vision and causing the sand to blast into Ampharos.

"Amp, don't let the sand distract you use Discharge."

Ampharos unleashes a blast of electricity over the arena shocking Gabite with the attack having no effect.

"Don't you know anything?" The girl asks mockingly. "Gabite's a Dragon/Ground type, that means that no electric attacks will work on it."

"That's right Ground types aren't effected by Electric type attacks." Tamia says realizing things. "But did you says it was a Dragon type?"

"Yes and here's a sample of that Gabite, Dragon Claw."

Gabite charges in through the sandstorm appearing in front of Ampharos, attempting to claw at it and causing Ampharos to run off in fear.

"Don't be scared Amp, use Dragon Pulse."

Ampharos turns around and focuses before unleashing a blast of energy out at Gabite hitting it and knocking it into the wall behind it's trainer, knocking it out.

"Gabite is unable to battle, Tamia is the winner." The judge says signaling the end of battle.

"I lost to a fatty." The girl says dejected.

"Good job Amp, I told you it wouldn't be so scary." Tamia says petting Ampharos.

Meanwhile in the stands the group looks on seriously before cheering for her victory.

"That was impressive." Egil says happily.

"Yes she was quite marvelous." Balin says looking down at her. "If I had to say she'd be my number one pick."

"Well she does have some minor skills, but she does need refinement." Nao says appearing next to the pair, before looking onto Egil. "Now let's see if your battle will be any good."

A while later Egil alongside his Mawile stands around nervously in the middle of a stadium with a rock covered field, with Nao, Tamia, and Balin looking down at him among the crowd as his opponent a short man with black hair and glasses looks on him seriously.

"So then are you ready?" The man asks curiously. "Because if you're not you might as well forfeit now and save me some time."

Egil stands around shaking before Mawile starts yelling at him and he stops shaking.

"Your right Wile, I've got to do this I can't back down now." Egil says determined petting Mawile who grins happily. "You worked hard yesterday so just sit back and relax today."

The judge walks forward and signals the start of battle before both opponents throw out their Poke'balls onto the field with Claydol and a Manectric popping out from them.

"Well the match has just begun and you've already lost." The man says boasting. "You can't win a match against a Ground type with a Electric type, now Claydol Earth Power."

Claydol floats up causing the ground to shake harshly as Manectric jumps around trying to avoid the attack.

"Now Rai, Snarl."

Manectric jumps up before roaring sending a wave of dark energy out before it slams into Claydol and knocks it down.

"What the?"

"It's more than just type advantage, it's strategy and the bond between trainer and Pokémon." Egil says seriously. "And me and my Pokémon have a stronger bond then yours."

"Well you are correct about strategy, I wasn't expecting you to have a Dark type attack on your Pokémon." The man says boasting. "But this talk about bonds is worthless, Claydol Self-Destruct."

Claydol floats into the air before nearly reaching Manectric, who tries rushing away from it, before exploding causing a large blast in the middle of the stadium kicking up a ton of dust. As the dust settles Claydol lays down on the ground unconscious as Manectric hides behind a large rock almost completely avoiding the attack.

"Well I'm surprised you've managed to survive that attack, but your Pokémon is almost done for, if I were you I'd consider switching."

Egil looks at Manectric who looks back at its trainer seriously.

"No, Rai wants to keep fighting."

"Well then I won't disappoint it." The man says pulling out a Poke'ball. "Come on Cryogonal."

The man throws out the Poke'ball before a large Cryogonal pops out and begins floating in the air and yelling out seriously.

"Now let's end this." The man says seriously. "Cryogonal, Ice Shard."

Cryogonal spins around before unleashing a barrage of ice out at Manectric as it hides behind the rock as the ice chips away at it.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Egil says to himself as he watches the assault as before noticing Cryogonal slowing down. "Now Manectric, Flamethrower."

Manectric rushes out from behind the rock dodging the ice before jumping up above Cryogonal and unleashing a blast of fire from its mouth and hitting Cryogonal dead center knocking it out.

"What the, how is that possible?"

"Cryogonal's weakspot is it's center the best way to beat it is to wait for an opening and then unload on it."

"So I lost to your strategy?"

"Well I did have to trust in Rai to do the maneuvering in order to make the attack work."

"So I lost to your supposed bond in the end." The man says as he starts leaving the stadium. "Don't you dare lose, the trainer that beat me better make it to the end of this tournament and take on the champion."

"Yes." Egil says with a large grin on his face.

Meanwhile outside the stadium the woman sits around eating ice cream and watching the battle on the stadium screen.

"So then he's quite good, but I wouldn't call him the favorite to win." The woman says as she looks at Egil on the large screen. "But he is a contender though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 4**

Inside of her room Tamia looks out from her window looking onto the courtyard stretching happily.

"That bed sure is soft, kinda makes ya not wanna get out of it in the morning." Tamia says stretching. "But, gotta get to the third round today."

As Tamia get's dressed she hears knocks on her door.

"Oh dear sweet Tamia, I have come to have my morning blessed by your visage." A voice says from the other side of the door.

As Tamia opens it she sees Balin standing around happily.

"How are you milady?"

"I wish you'd stop comin to my door every day."

"Well I feel that seeing you every day will bless me in the coming battles."

"Ya ya." Tamia says disinterested. "Where are those two?"

"Ah, well Egil ran off like he does every morning and Nao ran off sometime after." Balin says explaining things. "I had hoped to see Nao's sweet visage as well to, quite disappointing."

"As perverted as always."

"Wait, my intentions are nothing but pure."

"Whatever."

"Any way, are you prepared for the third round?"

"Of course, we're going to be having Double Battles aren't we?"

"Yeah, I might need to coordinate my Pokémon in a battle like that."

"Well, I'm sure they'll do fine without ya." Tamia says jokingly. "They do, do all the work for ya."

"Well my Pokémon are quite intelligent."

Meanwhile Nao wanders around the courtyard thinking of the battles to come alongside her Lucario.

"Rook, your performance in the second round was excellent." Nao says to her Lucario. "Today's the third round and it's going to be a double battle, I have to think of who makes the best partners in this kind of battle."

As she walks along she over hears Egil's voice alongside a woman.

"You were quite good in the second round." The woman says happily. "You and your Mawile are defiantly in sync with each other."

"Well Wile was my first Pokémon so we've been together for a long time."

"They say that Pokémon resemble their trainers after they've been together for a while." The woman says thinking about things. "and I can see you two do resemble each other a bit."

"Huh?"

"I mean look at you two, your even eating ice cream the same."

"Well we have been together for quite some time." Egil says nervously.

"Well, I've got to be off now, I hope I'm able to see your next battle." The woman says walking off. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

As Nao walks up she sees the woman walking off as Egil sits around eating ice cream alongside his Mawile.

"So this is what you do every morning." Nao says walking up to him. "And I thought you were doing special training, quite the shame."

"Well this ice cream is imported from Unova, and not just this one but plenty of the food stands come from other regions." Egil says explaining things. "Don't you think it's a shame to miss a chance to eat at them."

"This is a serious completion, if you have time to waste your time on stupid foods then you might as well quite" Nao says annoyed by Egil.

As Nao talks her stomach starts growling loudly breaking her concentration.

"See, I've been too busy focusing on my match to eat something."

"Well that's a shame." Egil says starting to stand up. "How about I show you some of my favorite stands."

Egil holds his hand out for her, only for Nao to slap it away.

"I'm hungry so I'll look at your suggestions, but I don't want to touch you." Nao says walking ahead. "Well come on."

"Okay." Egil says following after her. "Wasn't I supposed to be leading you."

"Well then lead."

As the pair start walking along their Pokémon look on and laugh happily at their bickering trainers.

A while later inside the stadium Tamia stands opposite her opponent an old man in white robes, with Nao, Balin, and Egil watching on.

"So then, do you think someone so young can beat someone as experienced as me?" The old man asks tauntingly.

"Well I don't know about experience, but I'll fight my hardest in any scenario." Tamia says boastingly. "So are you ready old man?"

"An old man, I was hoping for a cute girl." Balin says slightly annoyed from the stands. "Well Tamia is still quite lovely."

"It's annoying to sit so close to a perv like you." Nao says annoyed.

"Oh don't worry Nao, your quite lovely as well."

"Don't look at me."

"I'm kind of worried about Tamia, I mean her opponent looks strong." Egil says nervously. "I think she might have trouble."

"I hate to say this but Tamia is quite strong." Nao says thinking about things. "But her opponent I can't really get a good read on him."

"Oh are you trying to reassure Egil?"

"No, it's just that his whining gets annoying."

"I'll try not to be so whiny."

As the group talks the screen begins randomly flashes images of fields before the image of an icy field appears, and the main field sinks in before the icy field rises out of the ground.

"Now let the match begin." The judge says signaling the start of the match.

Both of them throw out a their Poke'balls, with Tamia having her Granbull and Vivillon pop out and the old man having a Ferrothorn and a Sawsbuck pop out.

"Okay then, let's show them what we can do." Tamia says to her Pokémon.

"Well then let's see your strength." The old man says seriously. "Ferrothorn Iron Head Granbull, Sawsbuck Volt Charge Vivillon."

Ferrothorn and Sawsbuck start charging towards Tamia's Pokémon as they stand around waiting.

"Now Bull Fire Fang, Vin Hurricane."

Granbull jumps up just before Ferrothorn hits it and with its jaws ignited bites down in it, as Vivillon floats up as Sawsbuck jumps into the air at it unleashing a large barrage of wind towards it knocking it down.

"Sawsbuck help Ferrothorn, Jump Kick."

Sawsbuck jumps into the air slamming down on Granbull knocking it off Ferrothorn as the Pokémon regain their composure.

"Now Vin, come down and use Bug Buzz."

Vivillon rushes down charging towards Sawsbuck before vibrating it's wings and causing Sawsbuck pain.

"Ferrothorn, Power Whip."

Ferrothorn takes it's tendril and slaps Vivillon with it knocking it back into one of the icy stalagmites.

"Now Bull finish this off, Earthquake."

Granbull jumps into the air before slamming down causing a large earthquake that rocks the arena severally damaging Ferrothorn, but Sawsbuck jumps up avoiding the attack.

"Vin, Energy Ball."

Vivillon gets up from the stalagmite and flies after Sawsbuck before blasting it with a ball of green energy causing it to fall to the ground and knocking it out.

"Ferrothorn and Sawsbuck are unable to battle the winner is Tamia." The announcer says to the crows.

The audience cheers loudly as Tamia rushes onto the field to her Pokémon as her Pokémon embraces her happily and the old man checks on his Pokémon.

"I admit defeat young lady, I underestimated your strength." The old man says dejected. "Maybe I should quite being a trainer."

"Hey don't feel bad old man." Tamia says walking up to him, before sliding into him. "As long as you and your Pokémon enjoyed the match then what's it matter who wins are losses."

"Your quite profound for a young girl."

As their match finishes up Nao and the others look on curiously.

"Lucky old man, I wish Tamia would run into me." Balin says annoyed. "But anyway, who's match is next."

"Well mine." Egil says nervously. "I have a match in an hour."

"Well what're you waiting around here for, get to your stadium." Nao says annoyed.

"Yes Maim." Egil says rushing off in a panic.

"Does he take anything seriously?" Nao asks annoyed by the goings on. "Well might as well watch his match."

A while later Egil standing alongside Mawile, stands opposite a girl with short hair and glasses looking on him annoyed, as Nao, Tamia, and Balin watch on and the woman sits around outside watching on the screen.

"So your my opponent?" The girl asks seriously.

"Yes!" Egil says nervously.

"Well this shall be an easy fight."

Mawile yells out annoyed by the girl as Egil stands around looking at her, before trying to calm it down.

"Don't worry Wile, we'll do our best."

As the pair stand around the screen starts showing various different fields before landing on a large rocky field, before the field rises up from the ground.

"Let's hurry this up, I'm a busy girl."

"Let the battle begin." The judge says signaling the start of battle.

The pair throw out their Poke'balls with Egil's Politoed and Malamar popping out with Malamar giving a sinister grin and Politoed jumping around happily, and the girl having her Magcargo and her Poliwrath pop out.

"So they're both using evolutions of Poliwag." Nao says watching the battle. "I wonder how they'll react to each other."

"Well all I knows is that girls got quite the attitude." Tamia says looking at her. "She's quite odd."

"She's lovely, in her own way." Balin says looking at her. "But I do agree, she's quite an odd one."

"Now Poliwrath Submission, Magcargo Lava Plume."

Poliwrath begins charging towards Malamar as it floats into the air to avoid the attack only for Magcargo to unleash a blast of lava out at it.

"Now Squid Aerial Ace, Toad Hyper Voice."

Just before the lave hits Malamar charges at Poliwrath as Politoed unleashes a strong shriek stunning both the Pokémon giving an opening for Malamar letting it land the blow on Poliwrath, just before it jumps back away after taking the attack.

"What was that, he was able to coordinate his Pokémon for just a single attack." The girl says quietly looking at Egil's Pokémon. "Well that's impressive, but now I'll end it, Magcargo Earthquake."

Magcargo unleashes a shockwave across the field that causes an earthquake hitting Poliwrath and Egil's Pokémon.

"Squid Superpower, Toad Scald."

After the earthquake stops Malamar charges towards Magcargo as Politoed jumps from stone pillar to stone pillar charging towards Magcargo, Malamar blasts Magcargo with all its strength as Politoed jumps over head and blasts it with scalding water knocking it out.

"This isn't over, Poliwrath Circle Throw."

Poliwrath charges at Malamar grabbing it and tossing it up into the sky.

"Squid, Psycho Cut."

Malamar laughs sinisterly before charging at Poliwrath and slashes at it and knocking it out.

"What the, your Pokémon should've been weakened after using Superpower."

"Squids ability is Contrary, so every attack meant to decreases or increase its stats will have the opposite effect." Egil says explaining things. "So when it used Superpower it increased its stats."

The girl falls to the ground in shock as Egil's Pokémon go to his side.

"Both of you did great." Egil says to his Pokémon. "Now then, we just have to do just as great in the next round."

A minute later as Egil leaves the stadium he sees Nao and Tamia standing around waiting for him.

"You did well, for how stupid you are." Nao says jokingly looking at him. "But I must admit you were kind of impressive."

"Um...Thanks." Egil says confused.

"Well, we should get along to that idiots match." Tamia says rushing the pair along.

"Oh right, I wonder how Balin's doing."

Meanwhile in another stadium Balin stands nervously alongside his blue Nidoking and Wigglytuff opposite a beautiful woman alongside her Jynx and Milotic as him and his Pokémon stand around injured while her Pokémon don't have a scratch on them.

"I was hoping for a challenge, but your quite the push over aren't you?"

"I can't fight against her." Balin says struggling to look at her. "I cannot fight someone so beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 5**

In the middle of the stadium Balin stands alongside his blue Noidoking and his Wigglytuff barely able to stand exhausted from the battle opposite his opponent a beautiful woman standing alongside her Jynx and Milotic.

"Your pathetic, you haven't made a move this whole battle." The woman says berating Balin. "How you've managed to get to the third round, is beyond me."

"How can I possibly raise a hand against someone so beautiful." Balin says barely able to look at her. "If I may, I'd like to ask to go out with you."

"Why on earth would I ever give the time of day to a pathetic weakling like you."

Meanwhile in the stands Egil, Tamia, and Nao watch on with Tamia annoyed by the battle and Balin's reaction.

"That idiot, what the hell is he doing?"

"It looks like he's being a complete fool." Nao says annoyed. "If that's all his resolve for the tournament, then it's what he deserves."

"Well he seemed determined to win before, well at least as much as anyone else here." Egil says thinking about things. "I can't imagine why he'd act like this now."

"It's because he's not thinking with his head." Tamia says annoyed. "He's a complete and utter fool."

As the group watches on they watch Balin as his Pokémon take attack after attack from his opponent's Pokémon attempting to attack them on their own, only to be blocked and attacked without the coordination of their trainer.

"I'm sorry both of you, I can't force myself to ever raise a hand against someone so beautiful."

Tamia looks annoyed at the battle before standing up and walking over to the rim of the stands looking down on Balin.

"Balin you idiot, if you lose here I'll never ever talk to you again!" Tamia yells down to Balin. "And if you ever win, I might consider going on a date with you!"

As Balin hears Tamia he stands up and looks the woman in her eyes.

"Everyone, let's do our best and win this battle!" Balin says excitedly barely holding back his excitement. "Now then I'm sorry to say I'm going to start fighting for real now."

"We'll see about that, you weakling." The woman says seriously. "Milotic, Hydro Pump."

Milotic lifts up before blasting out a large torrent of water out at Nidoking before Wigglytuff jumps in the way of the attack.

"Now Iggy, Hyper Voice."

Before the water hits Wigglytuff lets out a loud blast of sound that splits apart the water before it reaches Wigglytuff and falls to the ground.

"Now Nido charge in with Shadow Claw."

Nidoking charges excitedly at Milotic, before Jynx jumps in the way taking the attack.

"I noticed something while you were attacking, you always had Jynx take on any attacks aimed at Milotic, and by this point it's probably instinctive."

"What the, how did you know?"

"Whenever there was even the potential for an attack aimed at Milotic to hit, Jynx would move in the way of the attack to take it for it."

"Damn."

"But I think I should end this battle." Balin says seriously. "Iggy Hyper Voice, Nido Earthquake."

Wigglytuff lets out a loud blast of noise as Nidoking punches the ground opening up a fissure and causing a shockwave with both attacks hitting both Milotic and Jynx, knocking them both out while also hitting Wigglytuff who takes the attack but still stands tall.

"Sorry to say, you might be lovely but no one can ever top Tamia in my mind."

The woman looks on surprised before looking at Balin seriously.

"Well you're not a pathetic loser after all." The woman says seriously. "If you were just a little older then maybe I could date you."

"Really, wow this is exciting two women this has never happened before." Balin says happily. "Well if things don't work out with Tamia, then maybe the two of us can get together."

"Maybe I'll humor you kid."

As the pair talk happily Tamia looks on annoyed by Balin's actions and his talk with the woman.

"That idiot, he's still not using his head."

Nao and Egil walk up to her and look on her curiously.

"So then, you have feelings for that idiot." Nao says teasing. "Well to each their own, I wish you both the best of luck."

"What're you talking about, I was just motivating the poor idiot, it would be pathetic for him to lose like that in the third round."

"Well whatever, my match is soon so I have to be off now." Nao says walking off. "I hope you show up, then you can see a real battle."

As Nao walks away happily leaving the other two in her path.

"Well she's still really arrogant." Tamia says annoyed by her.

"Well what's it matter, she's quite strong, I'm sure she can win."

Meanwhile in a large stadium Nao stands opposite her opponent a small woman who looks at her excitedly.

"Well then, your Miss Nao?" The girl asks curiously.

"Yeah I am, so what of it?"

"I heard about you from Sean, your his pathetic little ex." The girl says mockingly laughing at Nao. "From what I've head it's a surprise that your here and not hiding under some stone like a pathetic wimp."

Nao looks on looking at the girl getting more and more enraged by her mocking gaze, before Nao takes out her Poke'balls.

"Let's just shut up and battle, shall we?" Nao says with a cold glare.

In the audience Egil, Tamia, and Balin look on watching Nao seriously.

"Is it me or dose Nao seem to be acting odd?" Balin asks curiously.

"Yeah, she seems to be angrier." Balin says looking at her. "I mean Nao always seems angry, but I don't think we've seen her truly angry before."

"And who's this Sean guy?" Tamia asks curiously.

As the audience watch on the judge signals the start of battle with the pair throwing out their Poke'balls with Nao's Houndoom and Xatu popping out and the girls Mandibuzz and Golem popping out.

"Now crush her Pokémon, Mandibuzz Dark Pulse and Golem Stone Edge."

Mandibuzz charges forward, before blasting dark energy out at Xatu and Golem stomps the ground causing stone spikes to surround it, before unleashing them at Houndoom.

"Now." Nao says seriously.

As the stones approach Houndoom jumps up onto the stone spikes, before taking the blast of dark energy from Mandibuzz as Xatu sits around still, as Houndoom jumps back to the ground barely feeling the attack.

"What was that, are you taking any of this seriously?"

"Tu Dazzling Gleam, Hound Sludge Bomb."

Xatu springs to life launching into the air before unleashing a blast of intense light out at Mandibuzz and Golem, as their blinded by the light Houndoom launches a blob of poison out at Golem who takes the attack and then falls over looking sick.

"What Golem, what's wrong?"

"It's poisoned." Nao says seriously. "It's only a matter of time now."

The girl looks on enraged by Nao attempting to hold herself back before deciding to unleash all her rage.

"Golem Earthquake!"

Golem jumps up before slamming into the ground causing a shockwave that travels across the ground before Houndoom jumps up attempting to avoid the attack but gets hit when it lands.

"See how do you like that?"

"Hound Shadow Ball, Tu Dazzling Gleam."

Xatu unleashes another blast of blinding light at Mandibuzz and Golem blinding them as Houndoom blasts the pair with balls of shadowy energy, and as the light fades the pair lay unconscious on the ground.

"What, what happened?" The girl asks seriously. "How could I lose to someone like you?"

"Because you're a pathetic girl clinging to someone as worthless and pathetic as that man." Nao says seriously as her Pokémon return to her side. "Someone like you doesn't even deserve to stand before me."

As everyone in the audience watches on the black haired boy watches on holding back his enjoyment of Nao's battle.

"Well then Nao, it seems you have gotten stronger." He says happily. "I can't wait to battle you, and see the tears on your face when you lose yet again."

A while later the group stand around outside the stadium as Nao looks on seriously as Egil looks at her curiously.

"What is it, you're starting to annoy me with your staring." Nao says annoyed by him.

"It seems like your back to normal." Egil says happily. "You seemed really angry back there."

"I'm always angry."

"Bur your normally a bit nicer than that."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, you're a nice person."

"Shut up." Nao says embarrassed.

"Come on Tamia, you told me you'd date me." Balin says begging Tamia. "Come on, please."

"Sorry, but I've got other things on the mind." Tamia says seriously. "And you should to, we are in the middle of a tournament."

"Oh, that's no fun."

"Well then how about this, I'll go on a date with you if you manage to win the tournament."

"Okay then, I'll win this all for a date."

Balin dances around happily as Nao and Egil watch him curiously and Tamia laughs at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 6**

In the middle of the courtyard Egil sits around alongside the blond haired woman and his Mawile eating ice cream happily.

"You did well in the fifth round." The woman says happily. "You managed to work your way out of the corner your opponent forced you in."

"Well I have to thank Wile, if it wasn't for her I would've defiantly lost."

Hearing this Mawile smiles excitedly before hugging Egil happily.

"Well it's nice to see that you and your Pokémon get along so well, even after all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well sometimes because of how serious this competition is the bonds between Pokémon and trainers become weaker because of the stress of the competition, but for you they've become stronger."

"Well we worked hard together to make it this far, and I just want to thank my Pokémon for that."

"That's quite admirable."

"There you are!" A voice cries out from nearby.

Suddenly Nao and her Lucario rush up to the pair as she looks on him annoyed.

"Why is it that you're wasting time here eating ice cream when you should be training."

"But I just wanted to relax with my Pokémon for a minute because they need to relax from all the fighting."

"Well that's true, but you nearly lost in the last round and this is the final round before the Semi-Finals, and someone who associates with me has to at least make it to the Semi-Finals."

"Okay, I'll do my best to make it to the Semi-Finals." Egil says happily.

Looking at Egil's smile Nao blushes brightly before turning her head away.

"Well isn't this sweet." The woman says walking up to the pair. "Are you two rivals?"

"Well I guess, but I'd like to think we're friends."

"We're just associates." Nao says annoyed before looking at the woman stunned. "You're the Champion, your Cynthia!"

"Huh, you are?"

"What you didn't notice?" Cynthia asks curiously.

"Well honestly no, but that doesn't really matter your still a great friend."

"You're a good kid yourself, well I'll see you later then."

Nao looks on still stunned as Cynthia walks off with Egil waving her goodbye.

"So then Nao, do you still want to train?"

"Of course, pick your ass up and let's get moving, the matches are going to start later tonight so we need as much training as possible."

Meanwhile Tamia and Balin sit around at a cafe as Tamia eats happily.

"Thanks for footing the bill for this." Tamia says happily.

"No problem, I'm just happy to see that large smile of yours."

"So then you ready for the block finals?"

"Of course, if I make it to the Semi's you'll go on a date with me so of course I'm ecstatic."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't screw up again."

"That was only because I was astounded by her beauty, but she's got nothing on you."

"Oh so I'm hotter or something?"

"No she was more physically attractive..."

"Gee thanks."

"But as I was saying she doesn't have nearly as strong a spark as you do, and that's what makes you more than her."

Tamia looks on blushing embarrassingly, before turning her attention back to her food.

"Well then are you ready for the next round?"

"Of course." Tamia says seriously. "I'm always ready for a good battle."

"Well then let's both get hyped up for the battle."

Meanwhile on the training ground Egil sits around with Nao as they both finish up their practicing.

"Well you've certainly improved a little bit, I can actually believe you're in this competition now."

"Well it's better late than never right." Egil says happily. "I mean it is the battle before the Semi-Finals."

"Whatever, just don't get cocky now and then get blown away later."

As Egil and Nao sit around in silence and awkwardness Nao looks at Egil seriously.

"So then what's the deal with you and Cynthia?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed way to chummy with her, I mean way to chummy."

"Well I met her during the first round and we started having ice cream together every day, so I'd say she's a good friend."

"Really just a friend."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing much." Nao says jokingly. "Hey I have a question for you."

"What?"

"How about when all of this is over, we travel together as rivals."

"Traveling as rivals?"

"Yeah, we can ask Tamia and that perv and the four of us will travel across whatever region and work hard to conquer the Gyms and then hit the league there."

"But what if we happen to win?"

"Well that doesn't matter, even if one of us win none of us has a chance against the Champion."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's incredibly strong, I don't think anyone out there can beat her." Nao says excitedly her face beaming with excitement."

"Well maybe none of you sorry lot." A voice says from nearby the duo.

As they look on a tall boy with black hair alongside a Heracross walks up to the duo looking on Nao intensely.

"If we're using Nao as a measuring stick then she'd be about a one footer, me on the other hand I'd be a yard stick."

"Sean, what're you doing here?" Nao asks seriously surprised by his appearance.

"What you didn't think I would make it to the Sinnoh League, and not make it to the Quarter-Finals." Sean walks up to Nao and grabs her face looking deeply into her eyes. "Your heavily underestimating me."

Suddenly Egil jumps in-between the pair breaking them apart from each other and covering Nao.

"Wow, your quite the snappy one aren't you?"

"I don't know what's going on, but you don't seem like a friend of Nao." Egil says seriously with an intense look in his eyes. "So just stay away from her!"

"Egil." Nao says surprised by his actions.

"Well then I guess I'll be leaving you two alone." Sean says seriously. "Oh and Nao, you might wanna check and see who your opponent is for the Quarter-Finals."

As Sean walks off Nao stands around stunned as Egil looks on seriously.

A while later outside the main stadium in front of the large screen Egil and Nao meet up with Tamia and Balin as the pair sit around.

"So you two decided to show up, I hope you two had a fun date." Balin says jokingly. "So who confessed first?"

"Oh shut up you idiot." Tamia says annoyed.

As the pair look on they notice the serious air around the pair.

"What happened?" Tamia asks seriously.

"Well me and Nao were training and then this jerk showed up before harassing Nao." Egil says explaining things. "He was talking down to her the whole time, being nothing but a major pain."

"Well are okay Nao?" Balin asks curiously.

"I'm fine, as long I don't have to deal with him then I'll be fine."

As the foursome sit around the screen lights up and the matches for the Quarter-Finals appears as the group looks on, with Nao staring stunned as she see's Sean as her next opponent.

"No, this can't be." Nao says stunned. "Why him of all people?"

As Nao looks on panicking Egil looks down on her seriously holding himself back from comforting her.

"Nao." Egil says under his breath seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 7**

At night at the main stadium a large crowd gathers and takes their seats before the lights come on and start moving around before focusing on a figure in the middle of the battlefield, with the lights shining on revealing a green haired man in a t-shirt and orange pants before a Yanmega flies down and lands on his head.

"Hello there everyone, I'm Aaron the Bug Specialist of the Sinnoh Elite Four and I'll be your announcer for tonight's Quarter-Final matches." Aaron says introducing himself to the crowd excitedly. "The trainer's here have all worked hard to get this far into the tournament and as we reach the finale let's cheer for all the trainer's who've battled hard in this tournament."

As Aaron says this the crowd cheers excitedly their cheering defining anything in the area.

Meanwhile in the waiting room the competitors sit around nervously waiting for the battles to begin, while in the back of it Nao sits around shaking nervously staring at Sean before he stares back and looks smugly at her.

"Are you okay Nao?" Egil asks walking up to her.

"I'm fine, I don't need the sympathies of a weakling like you."

"Well it's good to see your not to shaken up." Egil looks on happily before staring annoyed at Sean's demeanor. "So what's the deal with that guy?"

"I guess you would call him my ex."

"So you dated that guy, you don't have good taste in men."

"I guess you could says that." Nao says annoyed. "But we never officially dated, but we were incredibly close and we did grow up together."

"So childhood friends?"

"Yeah, we worked hard and trained together after we both got our first Pokémon, we had planned to travel around as rivals and friends." Nao says happily. "But things changed soon after, and he became colder and harsher before he betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?"

"One day when we were training there was an accident, a rockslide, I was caught up in it and some of the town was damaged by it." Nao says explaining things. "Sean left me to blame and then went off on his journey almost two years before I did because I had to pay back for what I'd done."

"Well what's his deal with you now?"

"I don't know, I was hoping that we wouldn't meet ever again but I guess this was inevitable."

"Well all you have to do is beat him, and you'll get over it."

Nao laughs loudly before looking at Sean annoyed.

"Your right, I'll crush him just like any other."

A while later Aaron stands on a large platform outside the field as the monitor lights up.

"Now then let's begin the first round." Aaron says excitedly as the monitor starts displaying images fields before stopping. "Now then the first battle will be Egil versus Hal on the sand trap stage."

As he says this Egil alongside his Mawile and a tall man in a suit walk out and stop on opposite ends of the field before the a large field covered in sand and stones rises from below.

"Now then this will be a five on five single battle match." Aaron says seriously as the crowd cheers excitedly. "Now then let the match begin."

Hearing this the pair throw out their Poke'balls with Egil's Malamar and Hal's Honchkrow popping out.

"Okay Honchkrow, Haze."

Honchkrow opens up its wings before a black cloud emerges and covers the field blocking everyone's vision.

"Okay Squid find the enemy and, Aerial Ace."

Malamar looks through the cloud before noticing some subtle movement before floating up and charging ahead blasting into Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow return." Hal says returning Honchkrow to its Poke'ball. "Now let's go Accelgor."

Hal throws out a Poke'ball with an Accelgor popping out and then rushing onto the field in the cloud.

"Squid, Super Power."

Malamar looks through the cloud and sees some subtle movements before charging towards that spot only to just miss Accelgor before it jumps over it.

"Accelgor U-turn."

Accelgor charged down hitting Malamar and knocking it before returning to its Poke'ball as Egil returns Malamar to its Poke'ball.

"Now then, Claydol." Hal says throwing out a Poke'ball with Claydol popping out.

"Okay Toad, let's do this." Egil says throwing out his Poke'ball with Politoad popping out.

Claydol floats around as Politoad dances around before disappearing into the cloud before Claydol floats inside of it as well.

"Toad, Scald."

"Claydol, Psybeam."

As the crowd looks on blasts of energy and water burst from the cloud as the Pokémon attempt to attack each other, suddenly a large blasts of water emerges with Claydol on the other end knocked out from the attack.

"Now Carnivine."

Hal throws out a Poke'ball with Carnivine popping out, before charging into the cloud aimed towards Politoad.

"Toad, Ice Beam."

"Carnivine, Power Whip."

Suddenly a large vine emerges from the cloud moving throughout the cloud before slapping Politoad and then knocking it out.

"Thanks Toad." Egil says returning Politoad to its Poke'ball. "Okay let's go Golem."

Egil throws a Poke'ball out with a figure appearing in the cloud obscured by the dark cloud.

"Really, okay then Carnivine Power Whip."

"Golem, Fly."

As Carnivine's whip moves across the dark cloud but doesn't hit anything before suddenly a large figure emerges from the cloud before revealing a Golurk flying up using jets from its lower half before flying through into the cloud blowing it away and charging into Carnivine knocking it out.

"Good job Golem." Egil says excitedly alongside his Mawile as it cheers. "Keep it up."

"Aggron, let's go."

Hal throws out a Poke'ball with a large Aggron coming out of it, before both it and Golurk charge at each other grapping each other.

"Now Golem, Phantom Force."

Suddenly Golurk disappears before Aggron starts looking around.

"Okay Aggron, let's do this Mega Evolve." Hal says pulling out a Mega Ring.

As Hal presses the Mega Ring a large sphere of energy appears around Aggron, before it breaks open revealing a Mega Aggron.

"Now Aggron, Shadow Claw!"

Just as Golurk reappears before attacking Aggron, with Aggron barely dodging the attack and then slashing at Golurk with its claw covered in shadowy energy knocking out Golurk.

"So he can Mega Evolve." Egil says seriously.

Mawile jumps up excitedly wanting to rush onto the field.

"No don't do it Wile, we can overcome this." Egil says pulling out a Poke'ball and then a Mega Ring. "Okay then let's go Rai."

Egil throws out a Poke'ball with a Manectric popping out and roaring excitedly.

"Well this will be easy, Aggron Earthquake."

Suddenly Aggron starts stomping on the ground only for its steps to end up stuck in the sand but still causes a small shockwave.

"Okay then Rai, let's do it Mega Evolve."

Manectric jumps up into the air just before the shockwave hits it, as it jumps into the air Egil presses the Mega Ring before a sphere of energy forms around Manectric and as it lands the sphere breaks open revealing a Mega Manectric as it roars out loudly.

"Now Rai, Thunderbolt."

Mega Manectric yells out causing a bolt of lightning to emerge from its body and blasts Mega Aggron intensely.

"Now follow it up with Flamethrower."

As Mega Aggron attempts to recompose itself Mega Manectric rushes up towards it before unleashing a blasts of fire out as Mega Aggron knocking it out with the blast, as the crowd yells out loudly.

"Accelgor!" Hal says throwing out a Poke'ball.

As Hal throws the Poke'ball Accelgor rushes out attempting to get around Mega Manectric, before starting to close in to it.

"Now Final Gambit."

"Now Rai, Flamethrower."

As Accelgor charges in Mega Manectric dodges the attack before blasting it with fire knocking it out.

"Okay then Honchkrow!"

Hal throws up his Poke'ball with Honchkrow popping out and flies into the air cautiously.

"Honchkrow, Haze."

Honchkrow creates a large black cloud obscuring it.

"Now Rai, finish it Discharge!"

Mega Manectric roars out loudly creating a large blasts of electricity hitting everything in the field and knocking out Honchkrow, seeing this the crowd yells out excitedly watching the battle.

"That's it everyone, Egil has won the battle and will move onto the Semi-final round." Aaron says excitedly watching the battle.

Meanwhile in the waiting room as the other trainers watch on seriously Nao stares at the screen seriously.

"So then, I was right he can Mega Evolve." Nao says seriously. "Egil, you have great resolve don't you?"

A while later in the middle of the stadium Aaron stands on a large platform holding a microphone just outside the field as Balin and another man arrive on the field.

"Okay then ladies and gentlemen, are you all ready for the next round of the semi-finals?" Aaron holds up the microphone with the audience cheering loudly before taking it down. "Okay then you heard them, let's give everyone a great battle and start the match!"

As Aaron says this the screen behind him lights up brightly with Balin and the man throw out their Poke'balls with Balin's Fearow popping out and a large Staraptor popping out of the man's.

"Okay now Staraptor, Brave Bird!"

"Oh starting off with such ferocity right off the bat, how will his opponent respond?" Aaron asks excitedly.

Staraptor starts charging towards Fearow before it's body if covered in flames before the flames disperse and form a bubble of energy around it as it charges towards Fearow.

"Okay Spear, show them what you got."

Just before Staraptor can reach it Fearow suddenly dodges the attack before getting behind Staraptor and then repeatedly stabbing it with its beak.

"That's it Spear, now finish it off."

Fearow jumps back before its wings are covered in steel before charging towards the stunned Staraptor and bashing it with its wings before Staraptor falls to the ground unconscious.

"So it seems I underestimated you." The man says seriously.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I assumed you were a lazy person who's Pokémon were compensating for a weak trainer." The man says seriously as he pulls out another one of his Poke'balls. "But now I see your subtly directing your Pokémon, and now I'll crush you!"

The man throws out his Poke'ball with a Zebstrika popping out of it.

"Now Zebstrika, Discharge!"

Zebstrika stomps on the ground before a large blast of electricity bursts from its body into the surrounding area. As Balin stands around silent Fearow starts spinning in mid air before charging into the blast of electricity forcing it back and charging into Zebstrika drilling into it.

"Zebstrika, Stomp!"

As Fearow charges into it Zebstrika fights against the pain and lifts up its legs before stomping on Fearow knocking it out before it falls over unconscious.

"A double knock out." Aaron says from the stands. "This match is heating up but Balin is still in the lead, can his opponent catch up?"

The pair throw out their Poke'balls yet again with Balin's Wigglytuff popping out and the man's Shedinja as it floats around.

"Shedinja, Will-o-wisp."

Suddenly small balls of fire start to form around it before they blast forward towards Wigglytuff burning it.

"Let's see how you deal with this Shedinja, X-Scissor."

Shedinja goes charging towards Wigglytuff as it stands around in pain from the burn, and just before Shedinja reaches it Wigglytuff lets out a blast of fire hitting Shedinja and knocking it out.

"Good job Iggy." Balin says happily. "Maybe you can finish this man rather quickly."

"Now Venusaur!" The man says throwing out another Poke'ball before a Venusaur pops out. "Sludge Bomb."

Venusaur blasts out a blob of sludge knocking out Wigglytuff.

"Well then that was impressive."

"So then let's end this." The man says pulling out a Mega Ring. "Now Venusaur, Mega Evolve!"

Suddenly Venusaur is covered in a cocoon of energy before it breaks apart and a MegaVenusaur stands around letting out a loud roar.

"Well then that's impressive." Balin says as he holds up a Poke'ball. "Now then let's do this Solla."

Balin throws out a Poke'ball with Absol popping out and roaring loudly.

"I heard ya buddy." Balin says holding up a Mega Ring."

Suddenly a ball of energy forms around Absol before it breaks away revealing a MegaAbsol.

"So then this will be a battle of Megas huh?"

"Seems like it."

"Now Venusaur, Petal Blizzard!"

MegaVenusaur unleashes a swarm of leaves up in the air aimed towards MegaAbsol before it jumps into the air and cuts the air unleashing a shockwave of energy out at MegaVenusaur before landing and repeatedly doing it again, before MegaVenusaur falls down unconscious.

"Well then, that was quite impressive but I'll crush your Pokémon even if it's a Mega."

"Oh then, why don't we just see."

The man pulls out a Poke'ball before throwing it out with a Druddigon popping out roaring excitedly.

"Now Druddigon, Dragon Claw."

Druddigon charges towards MegaAbsol before it begins charging towards it as well tackling into Druddigon knocking it out.

"What the, a critical hit?"

"Yup, MegaAbsol's ability is Super Luck making critical hits hit easier." Balin says explaining things. "Add that with Play Rough and then you get a TKO."

"I see then." He says seriously, putting his last Poke'ball into his pocket. "I've lost this battle."

"Huh what're you doing?"

"I only have one Pokémon left to your three." He says seriously before walking off. "And I have no hope of beating your Pokémon at the moment."

"What's this his opponent has forfeited, meaning Balin is the winner and advances to the Semi-Finals."

As the man walks off Balin stands around watching him.

"Well then guy, let's have a rematch in the future then." Balin says seriously before walking off himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 8**

In the back of the waiting room Balin and Egil walk in before Tamia rushes towards the pair excitedly.

"All right, you two made it to the Semi-Finals!" Tamia yells out excitedly. "You two were so cool out there to."

"I was cool?" Egil asks curiously.

"Yeah you were super cool there man." Balin says excitedly. "Not as cool as me, but pretty cool."

As the trio stand around Nao sits around watching the three staring at Balin and Egil.

"So then, everyone here can use Mega Evolution." Nao says seriously under her breath before walking off. "I have to crush them all."

As Nao walks off into the back corner Egil notices her and watcher her quietly.

"Well then I better be off." Tamia says excitedly before walking off. "Well then wish me luck."

"Yeah, good luck beautiful." Balin says seriously with him and Egil waving at her as she leaves.

As Tamia leave Balin look on to notice Egil walking off as he stands around seriously.

"Well then Egil, looks like it's up to you to watch over Miss Nao." Balin says seriously. "You're the one she needs at her side right now."

Just outside the field Aaron stands around outside a field covered in ice as Tamia and a young girl approach the field before standing on opposite ends seriously.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, we're here on the second to last battle before the Semi-Finals." Aaron yells out towards the crowd as they cheer loudly. "Now then, let's see these two ladies battle it out to the end."

"Well now, let's have a fun fight." Tamia says happily.

As she does the girl stands around silently staring off at her before dashing away her gaze.

"Alright..."

"Okay then everyone, let the battle begin."

As Aaron signals the start of battle the pair throw out their Poke'balls with the girl sending out her Spiritomb and Tamia sending out her Granbull.

"Now Bull, Thunder Fang!"

"Spiritomb, Confuse Ray."

As Granbull charges towards Spiritomb with its fangs electrified as Spiritomb lights up sending off a series of lights towards Granbull stopping it in its tracks.

"Bull, what's wrong?"

"Dark Pulse."

Spiritomb unleashes a blast of dark energy at Granbull as the blast hits it knocking it back.

"Bull, Fire Fang."

Hearing this Granbull's fangs become engulfed in flames before charging into the walls of the stadium bashing it's head against the walls.

"Bull, snap out of it!"

"Shadow Ball."

Spiritomb unleashes a blast of shadowy energy before Granbull, regains it's sense and jumps away from the blast before it charges towards Spiritomb.

"Alright Bull, Play Rough!"

Granbull charges towards Spiritomb tackling it and knocking it out.

"Alright, great job Granbull."

Granbull yells out loudly as the girl returns her Spiritomb into the Poke'ball before a Bastiodon pops out.

"Well you don't take a break huh?"

"Iron Head!"

"Fire Fang."

Bastiodon charges towards Granbull as it also charges with its fangs engulfed in fire before the pair collide with Granbull biting Bastiodon as it tackles Granbull knocking it back.

"Hold on Granbull, Earthquake!"

"Metal Burst."

As Granbull stomps on the ground Bastiodon charges at Granbull yet again before charging past it and knocking out Granbull.

"Well that was impressive." Tamia says seriously. "Now then, let's do this Goat!"

Tamia throws out another Poke'ball with her Gogoat popping out and roaring out.

"Heavy Slam."

"Goat, Brick Break."

As Bastiodon charges towards Gogoat yet again as Gogoat stands around, Bastiodon then lifts up and then attempts to slam on Gogoat before it takes it's horns and knocks Bastiodon down before knocking it out.

"All right Goat." Tamia says excitedly. "Let's keep this run going."

The girl throws out another Poke'ball with a Talonflame popping out and flying into the air.

"Acrobatics."

Talonflame starts to charge at Gogoat dashing around randomly as Gogoat stands around.

"Now Leaf Blade."

Just before Talonflame reaches it Gogoat takes it's vines and slashes at Talonflame before it hits and in the aftermath of the attack Gogoat stands around before bursting into flames.

"Goat, hold on."

"Flamethrower."

As Talonflame flies around it unleashes a burst of fire out at Gogoat knocking it out.

"Okay then, let's get serious." Tamia says before throwing out a Poke'ball. "Let's do it Amp."

Tamia throws out a Poke'ball with her Ampharos popping out and jumping around happily before sliding on the ice.

"Okay Amp, let's do this." Tamia says taking out a Mega Ring and pressing a stone on it.

As she does this Ampharos is covered by a ball of energy before it bursts open with a MegaAmpharos standing around.

"Now Amp, Thunderbolt."

Ampharos unleashes a blast of electricity that hits Talonflame and knocks it out.

"Alright." Tamia says excitedly. "That has to pump you up huh?"

The girl throws out another Poke'ball with a Charizard popping out before she presses a Mega Ring and it is covered in energy forming into a ball of energy and a MegaCharizardX starts to take flight in the air.

"Dragon Claw."

MegaCharizardX charges forward towards MegaAmpharos with its claws forward covered in energy.

"Now Amp, Dragon Pulse."

Just as MegaCharizardX gets in close range MegaAmpharos unleashes a large blast of energy right in its face and knocks MegaCharizardX back as it jumps back as well.

"Okay then finish it, Power Gem!"

As it jumps back MegaAmpharos unleashes several stones out at MegaCharizardX knocking it out.

"Now then, are you ready to end this."

The girl throws out another Poke'ball with a Piloswine popping out before roaring.

"Hail."

Piloswine stomps on the ground causing a large cloud to form in the sky and large cubs of ice start falling from the sky.

"Okay end this Amp, Power Gem."

As the hail falls down repeatedly MegaAmpharos blasts several stones out at Piloswine knocking it out and the hail above disappears and the girl starts walking off seriously.

"Huh, are you okay?" Tamia asks curiously. "Um if your sad about losing you can try again next year."

"Good match." The girl says before walking off and leaving.

"All right then." Tamia says happily.

A while later just outside an empty field Aaron stands around on his platform looking on the field as Nao and Sean stand on opposite ends of the field.

"Well then folks let's get ready of the final match before tomorrow's Semi-Finals." Aaron says excitedly. "And we've got an interesting match for you, before us we have a pair of old rivals getting ready for their final confrontation."

"Well then Nao, are you ready for this battle?" Sean asks curiously. "Not that it matters because you're going to lose this no matter what."

Nao stands around silently gripping her whip tightly before picking up a Poke'ball.

"Oh looks like you're ready to lose."

"Okay then everyone, let's start the battle." Aaron says excitedly. "Okay then let the battle begin."

As Aaron says this the screen behind him light's up brightly as the pair throw their Poke'balls out onto the field as Sean's Quagsire and Nao's Leavanny pop out and stare at each other.

"You may have Type advantage, but you won't win here." Sean says seriously. "Ice Beam."

Quagsire unleashes a beam of ice at Leavanny who simply stands around before jumping into the air at the last moment and charges towards Quagsire.

"Leaf Blade."

"Scald."

As Quagsire unleashes a blast of boiling water Leavanny dodges the attack and right after slashes at Quagsire knocking it out instantly.

"Well then, that's impressive you've gotten better." Sean says seriously. "But now's where you lose."

Sean throws out a Poke'ball with his Ninjask popping out before flying around wildly.

"Now, Aerial Ace!"

Ninjask flies around wildly as Leavanny attempts to follow it only to lose track of it before it dashes behind it and charges through it.

"See that's how pathetic you are."

"Compass, Thunderbolt." Nao throws out another Poke'ball with her Probopass and unleashing a blast of electricity only for Ninjask to dodge it.

"See you can't beat me at all, this will be just like all the other times."

Ninjask continues flying around Probopass as it floats around steadily unmoving, just before attempting to charge in.

"Dazzling Gleam."

Probopass unleashes a large blast of blinding light causing Ninjask to miss, before it unleashes a blast of electricity hitting Ninjask and knocking it out.

"Poliwrath destroy her!" Sean throws out a Poke'ball enraged with his Poliwrath popping out and charging towards Probopass.

Probopass shoots out more and more blasts of electricity with Poliwrath dodging the attacks and then jumping into the air towards Probopass.

"Brick Break!"

Poliwrath lands on top of Probopass before karate chopping it and knocking it down to the ground.

"Again, do it again and again and again!"

Poliwrath continuously karate chops Probopass knocking it deeper and deeper into the ground before knocking it out and jumping away.

"How do you like that huh Nao?" Sean yells out trying to antagonize her. "Come on can't you put up more of a fight than that your boring me Nao."

Nao holds up another Poke'ball throwing it out before her Azumarill pops out with a devilish grin on its face.

"Play Rough."

Azumarill looks on happily before charging towards Poliwrath.

"Brick Break."

Azumarill and Poliwrath close in on each other before they start trading blows in the center of the stadium before Azumarill uppercuts Poliwrath and knocks it into the air.

"Submission!"

As it stands in the air Poliwrath crashes to the ground before rushing towards Azumarill and grabbing it and launching itself into the air holding onto Azumarill.

"Bulldoze." Nao says silently.

As the pair close in on the ground Azumarill flips itself into t he air and crashes Poliwrath into the ground causing a small tremor before the pair of Pokémon knock each other out.

"Damn it stop struggling and lose already!" Sean throws out another yet another Poke'ball with his Steelix popping out and roaring. "Let's see how you handle this, come on let's see if you can win."

Nao stares at the Steelix before throwing out a Poke'ball with her Houndoom popping out and roaring back to Steelix, as the pair yell at each other Nao pulls out a Mega Ring and presses a stone on it before a ball of energy forms around Houndoom before the ball cracks open and a MegaHoundoom stands around roaring loudly at Steelix.

"Crush her Steelix!"

"Flamethrower!"

Steelix attempts to take its massive body and crush MegaHoundoom only for it to jump back and them let out a blast of fire out at Steelix with the intense flames knocking it out.

"What the, what was that?" Sean asks nervously. "When did you get this strong?"

"I've always held myself back." Nao says as her voice raises. "I always believed that I would get past you if I just let go of my rage against you, but you've proven that you'll never leave me alone so I'll take my rage and use it to not only crush you and then I'll use my rage to crush everything in my path!"

Sean nervously throws out his Poke'ball with a Pinsir popping out before Sean pulls out a Mega Ring and presses the stone before a ball of energy forms around Pinsir before it cracks open leaving a MegaPinsir floating around in the air.

"Aerial Ace!"

MegaPinsir charges ahead towards MegaHoundoom charging into it rapidly.

"Flamethrower!"

As MegaPinsir charges towards it MegaHoundoom jumps into the air before blasting a burst of fire out at MegaPinsir as it charges into the fire only to be knocked just as it reaches MegaHoundoom.

"The match is over!" Aaron screams out from his platform. "The intense battle of rivals is over and the final round before the Semi-Finals are officially over with Nao advancing to the Semi-Finals."

As Aaron yells out towards the crowd Nao starts walking off the stadium leaving Sean stunned standing around on the field.

"What the hell, this isn't how it's supposed to be!" Sean yells out enraged by his loss. "You're supposed to be the loser, that's the way it's always been!"

"Shut up."

A minute later Nao walks into the waiting room seriously as she encounters Egil standing around waiting around for her.

"So you won." Egil says nervously barely able to look at her. "That's impressive, and you did it so effortlessly."

As Egil talks Nao walks past him annoyed by his mere presence.

"Shut up and move out of my way." Nao says seriously. "If you ever approach me again I'll crush you and leave you in the dust."

Nao walks past him and heads out of the waiting room leaving Egil standing around stunned by the encounter.

"Nao, I'm going to help you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 9**

As the sun rises Nao stands around in her pajamas staring out of her window as she sees Egil rushing across the street alongside his Mawile.

"He's rushing off to see her again." Nao says as she turns away from the window. "He's not going to make it past this round."

Meanwhile Egil rushes across the street towards an ice cream stand as a man sets it up.

"Oh your quite early today, excited for the Semi-Finals." The man says excitedly as he continues setting up. "So you think you can go all the way and win this thing?"

"I hope so." Egil says nervously before Mawile jabs him in the side. "No, I know so."

"Well if you lacking confidence it seems like your Pokémon will be there to perk you up." Cynthia says walking up to the ice cream stand. "So how do you feel nervous?"

Egil looks around towards the stadium and looks on seriously with Cynthia and Mawile watching him closely.

"Well that's all the answer I need." Cynthia says before walking away.

"Wait, what about the ice cream?"

"We'll have ice cream again, after the tournaments over."

Cynthia walks away headed towards the stadium as Egil stands around staring at the stadium.

A while later in the stadium as the crowd amasses excitedly a man with purple hair in a red suit sits around reading a book sitting on a stool on a platform, before stopping when the crowd settles and picks up a nearby microphone.

"Hello everyone, are you excited for the Semi-Finals?" He asks the crowd as they cheer loudly. "Well now, I am Lucian a member of the Sinnoh Elite four and I will be you announcer for today's Semi-Final matches."

As he says this the screen above him lights up brightly showing pictures of Egil, Nao, Tamia, and Balin.

"These four are the champions of the four blocks of this tournament and now they'll battle it out to see who will move on to the finals." Lucian snaps his fingers with the pictures dimming in color before two pictures light up at random. "Now then, the first combatants will be Nao and Tamia meaning the next battle will be between Egil and Balin."

As Lucian talks in the waiting room the group sits around watching a screen showing Lucian.

"So then I'm up against Nao in the Semi-Final." Tamia says excitedly. "Well this is going to be one tough battle."

"I wish you the best of luck, hopefully we'll see each other in the Finals." Balin says happily.

"Well your counting me out?" Egil asks curiously. "I'm still in this contest and I'm not really a push over."

"Oh I know you're not, but I'm fighting for love and against the power of love everything is ineffective."

Tamia comes from behind him and smacks Balin in the head.

"Shut up, whoever said I was in love with a fool like you." Tamia says annoyed. "All I said was that I'd go on a date with you."

"Well I wish you luck my love." Balin says getting himself up and looking at Tamia happily. "Of course I don't wish of Miss Nao to lose to badly."

"Well pick a side to root for because our battle's coming soon."

A minute later Nao and Tamia stand on opposite ends of a field with Lucian sitting on his platform on the sidelines.

"Now then, before we begin let me explain the rules, this will be a full six on six single battle split into two rounds after one opponent has lost three Pokémon then there will be a short intermission and a field transition before the battle continues." As Lucian finishes the screen over his head shows random fields before stopping on a field that is a large pool with several platforms on it. "Now the field is a water field, with both participants ready let the match begin."

Lucian signals the start of battle with Nao and Tamia throwing out their Poke'balls with Nao's Azumarill and Tamia's Kingdra popping out.

"So Nao, are you ready to fight?"

Nao stands around silently as she looks onto the battle field ignoring Tamia's words.

"Anzu, Play Rough."

Azumarill charges towards Kingdra as it floats in the water.

"Draka, dive in the water." Kingdra dives deep under the water as Azumarill attempts to chase it. "Now, Flash Cannon."

As Azumarill chases after it Kingdra turns around before gather up energy in its snout and then blasting out a beam of energy at Azumarill.

"Dodge and Brick Break."

Azumarill barely dodges the attack but suffers ahead charging towards Kingdra and karate chops it deeper into the water.

"Flash Cannon, once again."

Kingdra let's out another blast of energy out at Azumarill blasting it and knocking it out before it floats up to the water's surface before Nao returns it to its Poke'ball.

"You see that, you can't take me so lightly."

Nao looks onto Tamia seriously before throwing up a Poke'ball with a Xatu popping out before landing on another platform.

"Well then let's end this quickly, Draka Ice Beam."

Kingdra pops out of the water and gathers up some energy and lets out a beam of ice out at Xatu.

"Shadow Ball."

Xatu gathers up a ball of shadowy energy before blasting it out before freezing over because of the ice.

"Now, Dazzling Gleam."

Xatu charges ahead flying towards Kingdra before unleashing a bright blast of light blinding Kingdra and knocking it out before Tamia returns it to its Poke'ball.

"Well then now Amp, let's beat em."

Tamia throws out a Poke'ball with Ampharos popping out a looking around before noticing Xatu.

"Okay Amp, Discharge!"

"Dazzling Gleam."

As Ampharos begins gathering energy and then blasting out a massive burst of electricity Xatu unleashes an incredibly bright light with the two energy's clashing and pushing each other back, before both Pokémon get blasted and get knocked out.

"Well then time to get serious." Tamia says holding onto a Poke'ball before throwing it out with her Vivillon popping out. "Okay Vin let's win this."

Nao looks on before throwing out a Poke'ball with her Probopass popping out and floating around.

"Power Gem."

Probopass shoots out several stones aimed towards Vivillon as it dodges them quickly.

"Energy Ball."

Vivillon gathers up energy before launching a ball of it at Probopass knocking it back, towards the water.

"Thunderbolt."

Probopass unleashes a blast of electricity at Vivillon as it barely dodges the attack and shoots off another Energy Ball.

"Power Gem."

As Vivillon gathers up another Energy Ball as Probopass unleashes more stones before launching them out at it hitting it and knocking it into the water.

"Thunderbolt into the water."

Probopass points downward and unleashes a blast of electricity into the water electrifying Vivillon and knocking it out, before Tamia returns it to its Poke'ball.

"That's the first round with Nao having the advantage." Lucian says seriously. "Now we'll take a short break before resuming the Semi-Final match."

Tamia and Nao step away from the field as it sinks below the stadium, before Tamia looks back at Nao seriously.

A while later Lucian stands around on his platform as Nao and Tamia return to their positions staring at one another as Lucian observes the pair.

"So then are both participants ready to begin the second round." Tamia and Nao nod as the screen behind him shows various stadiums before stopping on a rock covered field. "So then let the battle continue."

As the rocky field rises from under the stadium the pair throw their Poke'balls onto the field with Nao's Probopass popping out and Tamia's Gogoat popping out.

"Flash Cannon." Nao says seriously ordering her Pokémon.

Gogoat stands around taking the hit standing around seemingly unfazed.

"Now Horn Leech."

Gogoat charges ahead with its horns glowing before jumping into the air and slamming head first into Probopass knocking it to the ground and draining some of its energy.

"Earthquake."

As Gogoat lands on the ground it causes a large tremor hitting Probopass and knocking it out. Nao returns it to its Poke'ball before looking at Tamia seriously.

"So you 'bout ready to take me seriously?"

Nao throws out a Poke'ball with Leavany popping out and landing on the field charging at Gogoat before it disappears returning to its Poke'ball before Granbull pops out and roars excitedly.

"Okay now Bull, Fire Fang."

"Poison Jab."

Leavany and Granbull charge at each other with the pair exchanging blows at a more and more rapid pace, as the pair exchange blows Granbull jumps back and looks on Leavany injured.

"What the what's wrong?" Tamia asks as she looks on its face and see's a purple marks on Granbull. "Poison huh? looks like you've been badly poisoned."

"End it, X-Scissor."

Leavany charges ahead at Granbull as it stands around in a stupor poisoned.

"Earthquake."

Just before Leavany reaches it Granbull punches the ground causing a large shockwave that shakes up the arena with the tremors hitting Leavany as it reaches with the pair knocking each other out with their attacks.

"Well this is exciten, aint it?" Tamia says excitedly. "We both got two Pokémon left, let's put them to use."

Tamia throws out a Poke'all with Gogoat popping out again and Nao throwing out her Poke'ball with Nao's Houndoom popping out.

"Flamethrower."

"Brick Break."

Houndoom shoots out a large blast of fire out at Gogoat before it jumps out of the way of the attack and charges towards Houndoom, before using it's vines and whipping at Houndoom repeatedly.

"Sludge Bomb."

Houndoom blasts out a blob of poison at Gogoat as it yet again takes the attack and get's ready to whip it again, before closing in the distance between the pair.

"Earthquake."

Gogoat jumps into the air and slams on the ground causing a shockwave that pushes Houndoom back and knocks it out.

"And now it's one." Tamia says boasting. "Well then let's get this over with shall we Nao."

Nao looks on seriously holding up her last Poke'ball and throwing it out with her Lucario popping out and standing around seriously as Nao activates her Key Stone causing Lucario to Mega Evolve into MegaLucario.

"Now Aura Sphere."

MegaLucario gathers up some aura in between its hands before it starts charging towards Gogoat before blasting it point blank with the blast knocking it out.

"Damn it." Tamia says holding out her last Poke'ball. "Now ten let's get serious."

Tamia throws out her Poke'ball with her blue colored Medicham popping out and landing on the ground before Tamia activates her Key Stone and mega evolves Medicham into MegaMedicham.

"Now Med, Brick Break."

"Dark Pulse."

MegaLucario and MegaMedicham charge towards each other rapidly trading blows and smashing any nearby rocks while their trainers and the crowd watch on seriously on the edge of their seats, as the blows increase ins speed and power as time goes on MegaMedicham stumbles slightly and seeing an opening MegaLucario blasts MegaMedicham with full force forcing it back into the stadium walls and knocking it out.

"Well then we have a winner, Nao will be moving onto the Finals." Lucian says excitedly.

As the match wraps up Egil and Balin watch on seriously form the TV.

"So then Nao won the fight." Balin says seriously as Egil nods in agreement. "Well we can worry about Nao later, we've got something else to take care."

Egil looks on seriously staring at Balin, The pair continue staring before they get up and part as the start heading to the stadium with strong glints of determination in their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 10**

In the middle of the stadium Lucian stands on his platform just outside the field as the crowd watches silently, as Egil alongside his Mawile and Balin slowly approaching the field. The pair stop and stare silently at each other as Lucian observes the pair.

"So then are you ready for this Egil?"

"Well I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The pair grow quiet as their tension begins filling the entire stadium.

"Well then both participants are ready for battle?" The pair nod seriously with Lucian smiling happily. "Well then let's start the battle."

As Lucian says this the monitor above him starts showing different stadiums before stopping on a ice covered field, and as the field starts rising from under the stadium the pair throw out their Poke'balls with Egil's Golurk and Balin's blue Nidoking popping out.

"So then Nido, I'll only give you and the others this command hold nothing back."

Nidoking stomps around seriously before staring off at Golurk, suddenly it holds out it's claw before it becomes enveloped in shadowy energy and it charges ahead at Golurk.

"Golem, Phantom Force."

Just before Nidoking reaches it Golurk suddenly fades away, as Nidoking searches around the stadium looking for it before it suddenly reappears behind it and smashes it from behind knocking Nidoking down. As it lays on the ground Nidoking smacks its tail into the ground and starts rising up stomping around causing series of tremors and tripping up Golurk.

"Fly."

Golurk then starts flying up into the sky, before charging into Nidoking and lifting it into the air.

"Now then toss it."

Golurk slams Nidoking into the ground knocking it out.

"Well then you're taking this seriously to huh?" Balin says excitedly. "Well it's about time I do so as well."

Balin throws out a Poke'ball with his Absol popping out and staring off at the flying Golurk before jumping on the icy spikes and getting into the air before slashing through Golurk and knocking it out.

"Well Sola, looks like your into this battle."

Egil throws out his Poke'ball with Manectric popping out before charging towards Absol.

"Thunderbolt."

Manectric blasts out a bolt of electricity as Absol dodges the attack and begins rushing towards it.

"Flamethrower."

Manectric blasts out some fire as Absol continues rushing towards it, as Absol reaches Manectric and slashes at Manectric knocking it out.

"Well then one more to go." Balin says seriously.

"Well then it's about time for my secret weapon." Egil says seriously as he holds out a Poke'ball.

Egil throws out the Poke'ball with a large Volcarona popping out and flying in the air as it's body is lit with subtle fires.

"So then you had something like this up your sleeve." Balin says seriously. "Don't take this thing lightly Sola."

"Fiery Dance."

Volcarona starts dancing around launching out blasts of fire as Absol attempts to dodge the attacks jumping into the air.

"Now Bug Buzz."

As Absol jumps in the air Volcarona charges towards it before vibrating it's wings and creating a shockwave that hits Absol and knocks it out.

"Well that things quite the power house." Balin says seriously. "Well then let's see if your bug can beat a bird."

Balin throws out a Poke'ball with his Fearow popping out and flying over Volcarona before it starts charging ahead at it.

"Psychic."

Volcarona begins charging at Fearow before blasting out a shockwave and knocking Fearow to the ground, as Fearow starts flying up its body becomes clocked in energy before it flies off ahead at Volcarona charging through it.

"Fiery Dance."

Volcarona dances around again before launching off blasts of fire as Fearow recovers from its attack earlier getting blasted and falling to the ground knocked out.

"That's the first round to Egil." Lucian says seriously stopping the battle. "Okay then we'll take a short break before moving onto the second round."

Egil returns Volcarona to its Poke'ball and then walks off as Balin does the same looking seriously at him.

A minute later the pair return to the field as Lucian watches over the pair seriously as the monitor over him randomly shows different fields before stopping on the image of a large grassy field.

"Now then let the battle resume."

The pair throw out their Poke'balls with Balin's Magnezone popping out and Egil's Malamar popping out.

"So then you're not going to use your Volcarona?"

"I'm going to give her a rest for a minute but for now I'm going to beat you nun the less." Egil says with a strong look of determination. "Now Squid, Superpower."

Malamar charges towards Magnezone slamming into it and knocking it back, as Malamar floats around with a smug look Magnezone blasts out a tri colored blast of energy out at Malamar and then freezes it.

"Squid, break out."

Malamar fights against the ice to break out of it as Magnezone then blasts out a beam of energy and hits and knocks it out with the blast.

"Well then are you going to use your Volcarona now?"

"Nope." Egil says holding out a Poke'ball. "Instead I'll use..."

Egil throws out his Poke'ball with a Politoad popping out before rushing into the tall grass.

"Okay then Magnezone track it and beat it."

Magnezone floats above the grasslands and begins scanning the grass for Politoad and looking out for any sign of movement.

"Toad, Scald."

Suddenly a blast of scalding water comes from out of the grass and hits Magnezone from behind. Magnezone attempts looking in the spot before another blast of scalding water hits it from behind again repeatedly more and more before it falls to the ground knocked out.

"What the?" Balin asks before looking on and noticing burns on Magnezone. "So then that first attack burned Magnezone and then the rest of it was just a waiting game."

"Yup."

"Well then I've got to take care of that grass."

Balin throws out a Poke'ball with his Wigglytuff popping out and looking intensely through the grass. Looking around Wigglytuff holds its breath before belting out a loud sound knocking back the grass revealing Politoad.

"Ice Beam."

As Politoad is revealed it blasts out a beam if ice out at Wigglytuff freezing it's leg and trapping it in place.

"Now Hyper Voice."

Politoad holds its breath just as Wigglytuff does the same and then the pair belt out blasts of sound knocking the pair back and knocking them both out.

"Well then looks like I've been pushed into a corner." Balin says seriously. "Now it's time for me to get serious."

Balin and Egil throw out their Poke'balls with Balin's Alakazam popping out and Egil's Volcarona.

"Now it's time, Mega Evolution."

Alakazam mega evolves into MegaAlakazam before floating up and then charges towards Volcarona.

"Bug Buzz."

Volcarona charges towards MegaAlakazam vibrating it's wings and shooting off a shockwave. MegaAlakazam is knocked back before shooting off several balls of shadowy energy hitting Volcarona and knocking it out.

"So then now it's one on one."

"Maw, let's do this."

Mawile jumps onto the field as Egil activates his Key Stone as Mawile is engulfed in energy and mega evolves into MegaMawile.

"Now then Maw, Thunder Fang."

MegaMawile charges ahead towards MegaAlakazam chomping on it with its electrified fangs, MegaAlakazam shoots off balls of energy at MegaMawile hitting it and knocking it back.

"Now Iron Head."

MegaMawile jumps back before charging ahead and bashing into MegaAlakazam and forcing it back into the wall and knocking it out.

"Balin is out of Pokémon, Egil will move onto to the Final Round." Lucian says observing the battle. "So then out Final Round will be Nao versus Egil."

Meanwhile in the waiting room Nao sits around watching the battle and staring at Egil.

"So then Egil, let's end all this." Nao says seriously. "And after I crush you I'll move on to become the champion."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 11**

In the large stadium in the middle of the island, as a large crowd sits around in the stands anticipating the battle to come with Balin and Tamia watching on from the stands as well. As the crowd sits around an older woman in a small white coat with grey hair walks onto the platform in front of the large monitor as she looks onto the field with a gentle smile on her face, as she looks on Egil and Nao stand on opposite ends of the field looking onto each other seriously.

"Now then, I think introductions are in order. I am Bertha of the Sinnoh Elite Four, and we have come to the final round of the Sinnoh League tournament." Bertha says addressing the crowd as they cheer out excitedly before she turns her attention towards Egil and Nao. "You two should be proud of yourselves having come this far, but now only one of you can win so give it your all and leave any and all regrets on the battlefield."

Egil and Nao look on each other serious as Egil looks on Nao pulling out one of her Poke'balls.

"Are you ready for this? I won't hold back against you at all." Nao says pointing out her Poke'ball at Egil. "In fact, I'll give my all to crushing you!"

Egil pulls out one of his Poke'balls and looks on Nao seriously.

"Well then it looks like both of you are ready for the battle then." Bertha says signaling as the monitor behind her lights up showing holographic images of Balin and Nao appear on the screen with six icons next to their holographic pictures. "This will be a six on six full battle, and with everything out of the way let's begin the final round of the Sinnoh League Tournament!"

Egil and Nao throw out their Poke'balls with Egil's Manectric and Nao's Houndoom popping out as both Pokémon start squaring off the other as their trainers look on each other seriously.

"Nao, I won't lose to the current you." Egil says seriously facing Nao. "Rai, Thunderbolt!"

Manectric shoots off a large blast of electricity out at Houndoom as it jumps back avoiding the attack.

"What do you mean the current me? You don't know anything about me at all!" Nao screams out annoyed by Egil's words. "Hound, Flamethrower!"

Houndoom shoots off a blast of fire out at Manectric who jumps into the air avoiding the attack before landing on the ground behind it.

"Sludge Bomb."

"Discharge."

Houndoom shoots off a blob of poison as Manectric shoots off an intense blast of electricity forcing back Houndoom and pushing back the blob.

Meanwhile in the stands Tamia and Balin look on the match seriously looking onto Nao curiously.

"Well then, it seems like things are heating up here." Balin says seriously watching the match before turning his attention to Tamia. "But let's forget about this intensity and enjoy our date."

"This isn't a date!" Tamia yells out annoyed. "I'm just here to see the fight, and you just happened to be here."

"But you said you'd go on a date with me if I made it to the Semi-Finals."

"I said I'd go on a date with ya, if ya won the tournament."

"Oh come on, that's not fair."

"Just shut it so we can enjoy the match."

"Fine, but I won't just forget this."

"Fine fine."

Back on the battlefield Houndoom and Manectric charge towards each other before Manectric shoots off a blast of electricity as Houndoom shoots off a blast of fire with both attacks colliding with the other causing an explosion, as the dust settles both Pokémon lay on the ground unconscious.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle." Bertha says watching the battle.

Egil and Nao return their Pokémon to their Poke'balls as they continue staring off at each other before they pull out more Poke'balls and toss them out with Egil's Politoad and Nao's Xatu popping out excitedly.

"Toad, Ice Beam."

"Tu, Psychic."

Xatu charges ahead towards Politoad before unleashing a large psychic shockwave knocking Politoad back as it then unleashes a beam of ice hitting one Xatu's wings and crashing it to the ground.

"Now, Shadow Ball."

"Hyper Voice."

Politoad yells out loudly creating a large crushing blast hitting Xatu back as it creates a ball of shadowy energy hitting Politoad's mouth knocking it out with the blast.

"Do you see that?" Nao asks antagonistically. "That is my power, you can't overcome such strength!"

"This isn't strength, this is you just you forcing yourself." Egil says pulling out one of his Poke'balls and throwing it out with Malamar popping out and floating around the field. "Now Squid, Night Slash."

"Tu, Dazzling Gleam."

Xatu unleashes a blast of blinding light as Malamar charges ahead into the light slashing through Xatu knocking it out.

Nao pulls out another one of her Poke'balls tossing it off her Azumarill popping out with it charging towards Malamar.

"Now Play Rough."

"Aerial Ace."

Malamar and Azumarill charge forward towards each other with Malamar charging through Azumarill as it stumbles to the ground but Malamar falls from the sky unconscious.

"The first round of the battle goes to Nao!" Bertha says looking onto the battle. "We'll take a fifteen minute break before we begin the second round."

Egil and Nao walk towards the back of their corners as they stand around with Nao's Azumarill rushing towards her side.

"Damn it what's with him?" Nao asks staring off at Egil annoyed by him. "Talking as if he knows me, such a fool."

As Nao stares off at him Egil stares off at her seriously.

After a while the pair walk back towards the ring with Nao's Azumarill standing next to her side grinning tauntingly at Egil.

"Now then it looks like your both ready to begin again." Bertha says looking on the pair happily. "Now then let's have ourselves some fun as we continue onto the second round."

Bertha signals the pair to continue the battle with Azumarill charging onto the field excitedly as Egil pulls out one of his Poke'balls and tosses it out to the field with is Volcarona popping out and flying around excitedly.

"Anzu, Waterfall."

"Larva, Hurricane."

Azumarill charges ahead towards Volcarona before it flaps it's wings intensely creating a large gust of wind and knocking Azumarill back.

"Now Psychic."

Before Azumarill can recover Volcarona charges ahead towards it.

"Anzu, Play Rough."

As Volcarona closes in on it Azumarill recovers itself before it begins charging ahead towards Volcarona, suddenly Volcarona shoots of a psychic shockwave pushing Azumarill away and knocking it out.

"Good work Anzu." Nao says returning Azumarill to its Poke'ball before pulling out another. "Don't get to cocky, I'll end this soon."

Nao throws out the Poke'ball with her Probopass popping out and floating around the area.

"Compass crush it with Power Gem."

"Larva hold it off with Hurricane."

Probopass shoots off several stones at Volcarona as hit flaps it's wings intensely creating a large gust of wind with one stone getting through and hitting it's wing while pushing back the others.

"Are you okay Larva?" Volcarona looks back on Egil reassured before flying higher into the air. "That's good, now Fiery Dance."

Volcarona dances around in the sky coating it's body in fire before shooting off blasts of fire at Probopass as it attempts to dodge the attacks only to get blasted by one of the blasts and then falls to the ground.

"Now finish it off, Bug Buzz."

"Defend with Power Gem."

Probopass forces itself up before shooting off several stones at Volcarona who dodges past the attacks and then vibrates it's wings creating a blast of energy at Probopass and hitting Probopass knocking it out.

"Well then it looks like the tides are turning." Bertha says looking on the battle. "Now then I wonder how these closing chapters of the battle will go?"

Nao throws out a Poke'ball with her Leavanny popping out as it charges ahead towards Volcarona.

"Now Poison Jab."

Leavanny jumps into the air and repeatedly jabs at Volcarona before landing on the ground, as Egil looks on Volcarona looks around exhaustedly from the attack lowering in altitude.

"Hold on Larva."

"Finish it off, X-Scissor!"

As Volcarona struggles to stay in the air Leavanny charges ahead at it slashing away and knocking it unconscious as Leavanny happily lands on the ground.

"Do you see that!?" Nao screams out at Egil with a large grin on her face. "What're you going to do now?"

As Egil looks on he laughs happily looking at Nao's face confusing her.

"What're you doing?"

"It's just that for the longest time now you haven't even cracked a smile, but the look on your face now." Egil says stopping himself from laughing. "It's just it's been a while since I've seen it and it's just good to see."

"What the, shut up!" Nao yells out confused and blushing brightly. "This is a serious battle, get your head in the game."

As they look on from the crowd Tamia and Balin start laughing as well looking onto the pair.

"Nao's back to normal." Tamia says happily. "In our battle all she did was look on like she was some hurt puppy."

"Yeah, but it seems like she's finally enjoying this battle."

The pair look on happily as they battle resumes with Egil pulling out a Poke'ball.

Egil throws his Poke'ball out on the field with his Golurk popping out and looking onto Leavanny seriously.

"Okay Sue, use Leaf Blade."

"Golem, Phantom Force."

As Leavanny approaches Golurk disappears before reappearing behind Leavanny punching it, but it's attack misses as Golurk get's it's fist trapped in the ground. Leavanny jumps onto Golurk and slashes away at Golurk forcing Golurk back.

"Sue keep it up, Shadow Claw."

"Golem, take to the skies Fly!"

Golurk charges forward at Leavanny and grabs it before it takes off high into the sky as Leavanny stabs away at it attempting to break its grip. As Leavanny stabs away the pair start falling to the ground before crashing in the middle of the arena with both Pokémon knocked unconscious from the crash.

"Well this is quite the close call." Bertha says happily. "Now both of you only have one Pokémon left, so then which one of you will step forward and finish this battle."

Egil and Nao stare at each other seriously as the pair pull out their Poke'balls.

"So then this will be the last of it, huh?" Nao asks seriously.

"Looks like it."

"Well then you better not hold back."

"I wouldn't dare dream of it." Egil says happily looking onto Nao with a large smile on his face. "Now that your back to your usual self then I can feel like the battle's truly starting."

Nao looks on Egil's face before blushing brightly.

"Just shut up and let's do this."

The pair throw their Poke'balls out onto the field with Egil's Mawile and Nao's Lucario popping out and staring off at each other seriously.

"Are you ready Wile?" Egil asks seriously with Mawile responding happily smiling at Egil. "Okay then, let's give it our all."

"Rook don't hold back." Nao says seriously as Lucario smiles looking on Mawile anticipating the battle.

Bertha looks on the battle about to begin smiling happily looking down on the pair.

"Now then let's do this kiddies." Bertha says jokingly. "Now then battle start!"

As Bertha signals the start of battle Mawile and Lucario charge forward at each other happily as Egil and Nao look on seriously.

"Now then let's end this!" The pair yell out in unison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sinnoh League Smash pt. 12**

As the sun starts going down in the Sinnoh League's central stadium Egil and Nao stand opposite each other as Egil's Mawile and Nao's Lucario charge forward at each other as Bertha and a large crowd with Balin and Tamia looking on seriously as the Pokémon reach the center of the field.

"Rook, Flash Cannon!" Nao screams out seriously.

"Wile, Fire Fang!" Egil yells out seriously.

Lucario stops as Mawile continues charging ahead before focusing its hands and shooting off a large blast of energy out at Mawile as it jumps up to avoid the attack as it's horns igniting before bringing it down to chomp on Lucario.

"Rook, Aura Sphere."

As Mawile bites down on it Lucario focuses as a ball of energy forms in its hands, before shooting it off into the air with the ball coming down and blasting Mawile off of it.

"I thought you said you wouldn't hold back?" Nao asks jokingly. "So then why are you Mega Evolving?"

"Well I could ask you the same question."

Nao holds out her whip as Egil holds out his Mega Ring as they both press the Key Stones on the items causing a large burst of energy to emerge from them and hit their respective Pokémon forming a cocoon around them.

"Well then this last clash will end things." Nao says seriously.

"Seems like it." Egil says excitedly. "No matter what no hard feelings."

"Just remember that when you lose."

As the pair look on the cocoons shatter with MegaMawile and MegaLucario standing around staring off at each other.

"Now Wile, Play Rough."

"Rook, Dark Pulse."

MegaMawile charges ahead towards MegaLucario as it shoots off a blast of dark energy knocking it back into the walls of the arena.

"I wonder if you maybe bit off more than you could chew with this." Nao says tauntingly. "How about we take it easy on you?"

As Egil looks on MegaMawile dislodges from the wall and charges straight at MegaLucario at intense speeds.

"I think Wile would get angry if you did something like that, and she's very uncooperative when she's angry." Egil says nervously looking at MegaMawile. "So then Wile, Iron Head!"

MegaMawile closes the gap and then headbutts MegaLucario intensely pushing it back as it tries to force itself to stand it's ground.

"Dark Pulse!"

MegaLucario grabs MegaMawile and tosses it into the air before gathering dark energy in its hands and then blasting it out at it as it falls in mid air.

"Take the attack and then use Thunder Fang."

MegaMawile takes the attack but continues to charge down at MegaLucario with it's horns becoming electrified before it chomps down on MegaLucario.

"Shake it off!"

"End this Fire Fang!"

As MegaLucario struggles to shake MegaMawile off, MegaMawile takes its other horn as it becomes engulfed in flames and chomps down on MegaLucario.

"Aura Sphere!"

MegaLucario gathers a large ball of energy in-between it's fist before launching it out into the air as it comes down on the pair kicking up a large cloud of dust. Everyone in the area looks on silently as the dust settles with both Pokémon laying on the ground not moving.

"Get up Rook!"

"You can do this Wile!"

MegaLucario and MegaMawile try to force themselves off the ground stumbling along the way before MegaLucario falls over unconscious as MegaMawile roars out triumphantly.

"And that is it, this battle is over the winner of this and the winner of the Sinnoh League Tournament is Egil from Sandgem Town!" Bertha says as the battle ends with the screen behind her showing Egil's portrait alongside portraits of his Pokémon.

Both Mega Pokémon revert to their regular forms as Mawile runs over to Egil's side excitedly as he starts patting it's head happily.

"You did and everyone did great out there Wile." Egil says before looking on at Nao as she walks over to Lucario's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Nao says before looking up at Egil with a large smile. "You should be proud of yourself, and I had fun it was a great battle."

The audience cheers loudly as Egil stands around nervously looking at the crowd before Nao stands up and pats his back.

"Come on, you beat me so stand tall will ya."

"I'll try." Egil says nervously.

A while later Cynthia sits around eating ice creams as Egil alongside is Mawile walks up to her and sits next to her on the bench.

"Congratulations on winning." Cynthia says as Egil sits next to her. "Why do you look so glum, don't you have an awards ceremony to get to."

"Well I honestly can't believe what's going on." Egil says staring off at the stadium. "I came here because I thought I'd just give it my best shot and see where I ended up, I never expected I would win it all and get a shot to become a Champion."

Cynthia pokes at Egil jokingly getting his attention.

"You know to be Champion, you've still gotta beat me." Cynthia says jokingly. "You've gotta act more confident it was the skill of you and your Pokémon that brought you this far, just believe in that."

"I'll try." Egil says nervously.

"This is where you are!" A voice yells out rushing towards the pair.

Suddenly Nao rushes up to the duo before stopping in front of Egil and staring at his face seriously.

"What is it?" Egil asks nervously trying to look away from Nao's face.

"You know why I'm here, there's an awards ceremony in less than an hour so let's move and get to the stadium."

"Yeah, but I was thinking of just skipping it."

Nao looks on annoyed before grabbing Egil and dragging him off towards the stadium as Mawile follows behind them nervously with Cynthia watching on.

"Gonna skip the awards ceremony, no way in hell are you skipping this ceremony."

"Okay okay, just please stop dragging me."

Cynthia starts laughing happily watching the pair before going back to eating her ice cream.

"Even the sharpest of blades needs some sharpening here and there, and it looks like you've got yourself one hell of a sharpening stone."

The next day as the sun rises Egil stands alongside his Mawile around on the edge of the area looking around at the rising sun.

"We've got quite the story for everyone back home, right Wile?" Mawile looks up happily before grabbing Egil's hand. "Well then let's get on our way."

"Wait!"

As Egil looks on Nao rushes up to his side alongside her Lucario as she looks on Egil seriously.

"So you were just gonna run off?"

"Yeah, I need to get home." Egil says nervously unable to look at Nao. "Besides I have to wait until the Elite Four are ready before I can even think of battling Cynthia."

"Oh really." Nao says turning around. "Hey, since I've got nothing to do I was thinking how about..."

"Hey you two!" Balin says walking over to the duo and their Pokémon alongside his Alakazam. "What're you two doing?"

"Nothing!" Nao screams out blushing brightly.

"Okay then." Balin says before walking over to Egil. "You were quite the opponent, and I've got a proposition for you."

"What?" Egil asks nervously.

"I say we partner up and then we go off on a journey together." Balin says seriously. "I'm sure where ever we head off we'd push over the competition."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying we go off on a journey together."

"I thought you were looking for someone to be a battle couple with?" Nao asks confused.

"I was." Balin says looking towards the sky. "I met her, but she won't pay me the time of day. So I have to take on some new challenges to get her attention."

"So what's that got to do with me?"

"Well if you go then I'll have a great rival around to fire me up and make me push myself." Balin says seriously. "So how about it, what'll you say rival."

"What ya'll doing over here?" Tamia says walking alongside her Medicham. "Ya'll must be planning something fun, right?"

"Yup, me and my buddy here are talking about going on a new journey." Balin says bragging. "You two ladies want in on this?"

"Well it sounds fun, I might tag along. How bout you Nao?"

"I I I think your all stupid, I'm just gonna head off and do my own thing." Nao says walking off annoyed.

"Aw, I think it would be fun if you came with us Nao." Egil says smiling happily. "A new journey does sound like a fun idea, I'm honestly not cut out for a Champion."

Nao blushes brightly before walking over to Egil.

"I might come along, but if I do you've gotta give it your all if we fight." Nao says blushing brightly.

"Of course." Egil says happily.

"Well don't you two look cute." Tamia says jokingly looking at the pair.

"Such a cute little couple." Balin says jokingly.

"Both of you shut up, we're not a couple." Nao says annoyed by their taunts. "It's just that if I'm gonna beat him one day and I don't want him acting like a coward when we fight again."

"Yeah yeah, just keep telling yourself that." Balin says walking off alongside his Pokémon.

"Well then where should we head now?" Tamia asks curiously following behind him alongside her Pokémon. "Should we head off to Kanto or Jhoto?"

"No I think Hoenn would be a good attempt, maybe Kalos."

"Damn those two." Nao says annoyed.

Egil walks in front of her and holds out his hand with a large smile on his face.

"So then let's go." Egil says happily.

"Fine then." Nao says grabbing his hand.

The pair start to walk off as their Pokémon look on before following behind their trainers happily.

 **The End**


End file.
